Dangereux compromis
by Sakka-Sensei
Summary: Ils vivent tous deux une romance à sens unique. Ils ne se connaissent pas, jusqu'à un vendredi midi qui aurait dû ressembler à tous les autres. Un peu de précipitation, de la déception et ils arrivent vite à un compromis qui les liera d'amitié. Mais ce genre de compromis peut être dangereux... UA, Three-shot, Shika-Hina.
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs, vous allez bien ?_

 _Je me suis lancée dans un Three-shot avec mon couple fétiche du moment : Shikamaru et Hinata ! Les 3 volets sont écrits donc je posterai assez rapidement la suite^^ Enfin, si ça vous plait bien sûr ;)_

 _Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, je ne fais que les emprunter sans savoir si je lui rendrai un jour !_

* * *

 _Merci à ma bêta_ _ **Yasei No Aijin**_ _pour ses corrections *-*_

 _Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez^^_

* * *

 **Shika-Hina**

 **Dangereux compromis**

 **Premier Volet**

 _*Vendredi 6 avril*_

Il voyait la scène dans les moindres détails : la moto Suzuki rouge et noire encore enfourchée par ce maudit rouquin, sa grosse main dégoutante qui osait caresser la hanche de Madame Sabaku et leurs lèvres qui se taquinaient ouvertement. Juste devant les grilles du lycée ! Quelle indécence pour une professeure d'Histoire ! Il mourait d'envie d'aller les séparer et de gracier ce rouquin de malheur d'un monumental uppercut, mais…

Il se contenta de détourner les yeux de cette scène horrible pour retourner à l'intérieur du lycée d'un pas trainant. Il lui restait deux heures de cours avant de pouvoir rentrer chez lui et laisser sa peine et sa frustration s'évacuer. Etant peu enclin à se montrer comme à son habitude devant les élèves, il bifurqua à gauche au bout du couloir et se rendit sur le toit du lycée. Il espérait qu'aller se fumer une cigarette le calmerait un minimum.

Il savait que flasher sur sa professeure d'Histoire n'était pas correct et qu'il n'avait aucune chance qu'elle le remarque autrement que pour ses bonnes notes –qu'il obtenait sans forcer et uniquement pour elle. Mais Madame Sabaku était son idéal féminin : belle, intelligente, drôle et sachant se faire respecter. Depuis la rentrée elle ne cessait de s'immiscer dans son esprit, de hanter ses rêves… Il la voulait, c'était viscéral tellement il la voulait.

Il mit un coup de pied dans la porte en fer qui donnait sur le toit et sortit une cigarette de son paquet. La porte grinça en se refermant seule derrière lui alors qu'il fourrait son briquet dans sa poche en recrachant la fumée blanchâtre. Il alla s'appuyer de ses avant-bras à la rambarde, regardant la cour du lycée où quelques élèves se promenaient. Il remarqua son groupe d'amis réuni près du cerisier. Il soupira puis tira une nouvelle bouffée de nicotine avant de tourner le dos à cette vue.

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur la jeune lycéenne qui le regardait avec inquiétude, assise contre le mur des escaliers. En arrivant sur le toit, il n'avait pas vu que le lieu était déjà occupé et vu que la demoiselle avait les yeux rougis et que ses larmes étaient encore apparentes, il imagina aisément qu'elle était venue se réfugier ici tout comme lui. Il la vit détourner le regard en se pinçant les lèvres alors, par simple envie de ne pas se sentir seul, il écrasa sa cigarette et vint s'assoir à côté d'elle, imitant sa position le dos collé au mur.

_ Shikamaru, se présenta-t-il.

Elle renifla et sécha ses larmes du revers des mains.

_ Hinata.

_ Peine de cœur ?

Elle se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule comme réponse et Shikamaru détourna le regard d'elle pour admirer les quelques nuages qui parsemaient le ciel bleuté. Il respira profondément.

_ J'connais ça, dit-il. J'ai tendance à m'faire jeter par les nanas !

_ Il ne m'a pas jetée…

Il lui octroya un regard alors qu'elle entourait ses genoux pliés de ses bras, l'air un peu absente.

_ Pour ça, il faudrait déjà qu'il me remarque, mais… Je n'suis qu'en seconde et il est en terminale. Je n'ai aucune expérience en matière de garçons et pas d'amie pour m'aider à le séduire alors…

Elle haussa de nouveau ses épaules et Shikamaru acquiesça silencieusement. Il se remémora ses premières expériences en matière de fille et sourit avec amusement. Il avait été vraiment nul à l'époque et c'est Ino qui l'avait aidé à s'en sortir. Faut dire qu'elle était la professeure idéale en cette matière, il se demandait même comment un gars comme Saï avait pu la faire tomber amoureuse de lui.

De son côté, Hinata rumina son manque d'expérience. Elle n'avait expérimenté un baiser qu'une fois, durant son année de Quatrième, avec son meilleur ami Kiba. Un souvenir peu agréable. Sa petite sœur Hanabi était actuellement en Quatrième et elle avait déjà eu deux petits-amis alors qu'elle, du haut de ses seize ans, n'avait jamais connu ça.

Ils soupirèrent en même temps, les faisant sourire, avant qu'Hinata ne se décide à briser le silence :

_ Et toi, tu es là pour une peine de cœur aussi ?

_ On peut dire ça ouais.

_ Elle t'a plaqué ?

_ Non, elle est prise.

_ Oh…

Hinata grimaça de compassion alors que Shikamaru posait l'arrière de sa tête contre le mur en soupirant. Il pensa à Madame Sabaku. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu, il n'avait pensé qu'à elle et s'était totalement désintéressé des filles du lycée. Tenir la main d'une fille, l'embrasser et passer du temps avec elle lui manquait. Comment faisait Chôji ?

Il ne voulait pas s'engager dans une relation sous peine de blesser cette fille quand il la quitterait –au cas où Madame Sabaku le remarquerait. Pourtant, il aurait été plus simple qu'il soit avec une fille sympa qui lui tiendrait compagnie et ôterait sa professeure de son esprit.

Il soupira en fermant les yeux avant d'entendre la seconde parler :

_ Peut-être que tu pourrais m'aider, j'veux dire… Peut-être que tu pourrais me dire comment je dois faire pour qu'il me remarque ? Qu'est-ce que les garçons attendent d'une petite amie et comment le séduire ?

Shikamaru sourit d'amusement avant d'ouvrir les yeux, rivant son regard sur Hinata qui rougissait fortement.

_ Honnêtement ? On veut une fille attentionnée et de préférence qui aime faire des cochonneries dans le noir !

Les rougissements d'Hinata s'accentuèrent, ce qui fit rire Shikamaru. Vu le manque d'expérience de la demoiselle, il était certain qu'elle serait choquée par son honnêteté. En même temps, pourquoi lui mentir ? Si elle avait des vues sur un élève de terminale, fallait bien qu'elle sache ce que ce garçon attendrait de sa copine.

_ Il ne me remarquera jamais, murmura-t-elle avec dépit.

Shikamaru la regarda enfouir sa tête dans ses bras pliés. Il imagina une minute lui proposer un deal mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Il ne la connaissait même pas. Il l'avait déjà vu dans le lycée, à la bibliothèque surtout, mais c'était tout. Il détourna le regard d'elle et le riva de nouveau sur les nuages.

_ Si c'est un gars bien, il sera patient, la rassura-t-il malgré tout.

_ Sauf que la fin de l'année approche et qu'il partira à l'Université et moi, je resterai la pauvre cruche incapable d'aller le voir.

_ T'as trois mois pour qu'il te remarque alors.

Hinata se mordit la lèvre en retenant ses larmes. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment faire pour que Naruto la remarque et puis, vu son manque d'expérience -même si elle était persuadée qu'il était le garçon le plus génial et respectueux qu'elle connaissait- elle doutait qu'il serait intéressé par une fille comme elle et assez patient pour l'attendre. Peut-être devrait-elle trouver un garçon de son âge qui la ferait oublier son beau blond ? Elle respira profondément.

_ Elle est comment la fille qui te plait ? questionna-t-elle pour penser à autre chose.

_ Prise.

_ Oui, j'avais compris. Mais…

_ Je sais ce que tu veux dire mais j'préfère pas en parler. De toute façon, c'est mort…

_ Non, il faut toujours persévérer, insista-t-elle avec détermination.

_ J'suis en terminale, comme ton gars ! Dans trois mois, j'quitterai le lycée. Ça n'sert à rien.

Hinata s'humecta les lèvres en réfléchissant rapidement. Ils étaient tous deux dans la même impasse. Elle ne s'y connaissait pas en garçon mais elle connaissait un minimum les filles et pourrait l'aider avec celle qui lui plaisait. Peut-être accepterait-il de l'aider en retour ? Elle hésita une seconde.

_ Peut-être devrions-nous nous entraider ?

Shikamaru riva son regard sur elle, incertain sur ce qu'elle proposait. Voyant ses rougissements, il pensa une seconde au deal qu'il aurait pu lui proposer quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais il garda le silence en la questionnant d'un regard. Hésitante, Hinata baissa les yeux de gêne en s'expliquant :

_ Tu pourrais m'apprendre comment me faire remarquer par… lui, et j'essayerai de t'aider jusqu'à ce que celle que tu aimes soit ta copine et que… Enfin, je sais que c'est pas l'idéal pour toi… Désolée, c'est nul, oublie…

Elle se leva précipitamment alors Shikamaru lui attrapa le poignet pour l'empêcher de partir, récoltant un regard surpris. Il la détailla une seconde : elle était vraiment jolie, même avec ces rougissements. Il tira légèrement sur son poignet jusqu'à la faire s'accroupir devant lui.

_ On se voit uniquement en-dehors du lycée et pas de questions indiscrètes sur nos cibles, déclara-t-il.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre avant de hocher lentement la tête en approbation, incertaine sur ce qu'elle avait elle-même proposé à ce garçon de terminale qu'elle ne connaissait que de vue et de nom. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir qu'il renchérit :

_ Pas un mot sur ça à qui que ce soit.

_ Oui, mais, tu… tu attends quoi de moi exactement ?

Il sourit avec compréhension avant de répondre :

_ Pas autant que ce que t'imagine, rassures-toi. Les mecs aussi ont besoin d'un peu d'tendresse.

Hinata acquiesça d'un nouvel hochement de tête, mélangée entre l'angoisse de ce qu'il allait lui demander et l'envie d'apprendre à séduire Naruto. Shikamaru lui lâcha le poignet alors elle se releva et le regarda se relever à son tour. Il sortit son smartphone de la poche arrière de jean.

_ File-moi ton numéro, ordonna-t-il.

Acceptant, elle lui dicta les chiffres avant de sentir son téléphone vibrer dans sa propre poche.

_ Enregistre le mien. Si t'as besoin de moi tu m'appelles et vice-versa.

_ D'accord.

Elle se sentit nerveuse, ayant l'impression de s'être embarquée dans une histoire insensée et totalement inappropriée. Elle se mordilla une seconde la lèvre avant de regarder Shikamaru.

Celui-ci la regardait en souriant légèrement. Les quelques minutes qu'il venait de passer avec elle lui avait fait plus de bien que sa cigarette. Ce compromis était peut-être une bonne idée finalement.

_ Et maintenant ? questionna-t-elle.

_ Première leçon, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Hinata n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire qu'il attrapa son visage en coupe et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Après avoir écarquillé les yeux de surprise, elle les ferma et se laissa faire.

Shikamaru ressenti aisément son manque d'expérience, il approfondit alors son baiser et le fit perdurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle y soit plus réceptive. Lâchant ses lèvres, il sourit d'amusement en la voyant garder encore un peu ses paupières closes.

Hinata se mit à rougir en rouvrant les yeux pour croiser ceux de Shikamaru. Elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé faire s'il l'avait prévenu. Pourtant, ce baiser lui avait été bien plus agréable que celui expérimental qu'elle avait échangé avec Kiba. C'était bien plus doux et nettement moins… humide que la première fois. Et puis, il n'avait pas joué avec sa langue comme l'avait fait Kiba. Elle pensa une seconde que son meilleur ami à l'époque expérimentait autant qu'elle, elle ne devait donc pas le prendre comme référence.

Elle fronça les sourcils en se demandant pourquoi il l'avait embrassée. Imaginant ce qui pouvait bien la contrarier ainsi, Shikamaru l'interpella :

_ Hey ! J'suis pas un salaud okay, je ne te ferai jamais rien sans ton accord alors déstresse.

Elle hocha la tête, bien qu'elle doutait de cela étant donné qu'il venait de l'embrasser sans le lui demander. Elle fut cependant rassurée quand il lui sourit de nouveau. Il lâcha son visage et la salua avant de quitter le toit.

* * *

 _*Vendredi 13 avril*_

Hinata avait croisé Shikamaru de nombreuses fois dans les couloirs du lycée et à chaque fois, il lui avait souri sans pour autant venir vers elle. Il lui avait dit qu'ils ne se verraient qu'en-dehors du lycée mais depuis la fin de la semaine dernière, il ne l'avait pas une seule fois contactée. Et elle n'avait pas eu le courage de le faire non plus.

Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'ils se voient, pour qu'il lui apprenne à séduire Naruto. C'était ce dont ils avaient convenu si elle se souvenait bien ! Bon, elle devait avouer qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de savoir comment il se montrerait avec elle en retour, craignant ce qu'il entendait dans « _les mecs aussi ont besoin d'un peu d'tendresse_ ».

Elle avait plusieurs fois eut envie de lui dire qu'elle avait complètement déliré sur le toit l'autre jour et que leur compromis était caduc. Elle avait même écrit ce message et l'avait enregistré sans jamais réussir à lui envoyer. Elle s'était dit que tant qu'il ne la contactait pas, elle pouvait simplement omettre ce qu'ils s'étaient dit et ce baiser qu'ils avaient échangé sans son accord. Et puis, si jamais il la contactait, elle se ferait une meilleure idée de ses intentions vis-à-vis d'elle.

Elle se racla la gorge en se reconcentrant sur la recherche du livre qu'elle comptait emprunter à la bibliothèque. Elle ne put cependant le trouver, replongeant dans ses pensées qui furent toutes tournées vers Naruto. Cela faisait une semaine jour pour jour qu'il sortait avec Tayuya, une terminale littéraire, « _l'opposée de celle que je suis_ » pensa-t-elle. Immédiatement, son regard devint vague.

Si elle était aussi spontanée et sociable que sa cadette, Naruto l'aurait peut-être remarquée ? Ou peut-être ne la trouvait-il pas assez jolie pour lui ? Elle se mordit la lèvre pour retenir une montée de larmes. Etait-elle jolie ?

Elle sursauta et quitta ses pensées en sentant des mains se poser sur sa taille. Tournant la tête, elle vit Shikamaru, le visage sévère et les sourcils froncés, la regarder étrangement.

_ Viens, ordonna-t-il

Il fit pression sur sa taille pour la faire passer devant lui et la guider à travers les rangées de livres triés par ordre alphabétique. Abasourdie, Hinata se laissa faire en se demandant si la colère qu'elle avait lue sur son visage était à son égard et pourquoi ?

Il ouvrit la porte au fond d'une rangée et la fit entrer dans ce qu'elle identifia comme une réserve. Hinata déglutit en entendant la porte se refermer et se tourna avec appréhension vers son kidnappeur du jour.

Son appréhension se mua alors en inquiétude. Shikamaru s'était adossé au bois de la porte, ayant mis les mains dans ses poches et regardant le sol. Il avait fumé une cigarette sur le toit et avait eu envie de voir Hinata, espérant oublier la scène qu'il s'infligeait chaque vendredi, comme cela avait été le cas la dernière fois.

_ Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Il s'humecta les lèvres et releva son regard avant de retirer les mains de ses poches et lui faire signe de venir vers lui. Elle s'exécuta avec hésitation alors il lui attrapa les poignets quand il le put pour venir la blottir contre lui. Il l'enlaça et écarta les jambes pour être assez bas et poser sa tête sur son épaule.

Décontenancée, Hinata resta inerte.

_ J'veux juste un câlin, avoua-t-il. Et sans commentaires de préférence.

Hinata sourit d'amusement à sa précision et répondit à sa demande. Elle passa les bras autour de ses épaules en gardant le silence. Elle était maintenant certaine qu'il n'était pas en colère contre elle, il semblait plus triste que colérique de plus.

Elle lui caressa affectueusement l'omoplate en imaginant des scénarios hypothétiques de ce qui aurait pu le mettre aussi mal. Et puis, pourquoi être venu la voir ? Était-ce vraiment pour un simple câlin amical ?

Shikamaru se vida peu à peu l'esprit de Madame Sabaku et de son motard -comme la semaine passée quand il avait discuté avec elle-, jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente la gêne occasionnée par la demande qu'il lui avait faite. Il ouvrit les yeux sans pour autant se décoller d'elle, la sentant caresser son épaule en l'étreignant. Il sourit.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? le questionna-t-elle en l'ayant senti sourire.

Il referma les yeux et soupira. Hinata attendit patiemment sans oser faire le moindre mouvement. Il avait dit aucune question indiscrète sur leurs béguins respectifs mais elle ne pouvait pas l'aider, ni même le comprendre, sans quelques indices sur son mal-être.

_ La fille qui me plait est… une femme. Et elle sort avec un putain de motard, jura-t-il en appuyant son front sur son épaule.

Hinata comprit bien mieux sa position. Elle s'imagina qu'il parlait d'une de leur professeure mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Premièrement parce qu'elle pouvait se tromper, et deuxièmement parce qu'il lui avait dit de ne pas en faire.

Après quelques minutes, Shikamaru se détacha d'Hinata qui se recula de deux pas alors qu'il gardait sa position. Il glissa les mains dans ses poches et lui offrit un sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

_ Tu te sens mieux ? demanda-t-elle au cas où.

_ Oui, merci.

Il eut un rire bref en lui répondant. Elle semblait sincèrement compatissante alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas. Et puis, elle lui avait rendu ce câlin.

_ Il est possible que je vienne te réclamer ça tous les vendredis entre, midi et quatorze heures, pendant les trois prochains mois, plaisanta-t-il.

Elle rit sobrement et accepta d'un hochement de tête qui le fit sourire.

_ Alors, en quoi puis-je t'être utile à mon tour ?

Hinata se mordilla la lèvre en réfléchissant. Il y avait bien une chose qu'il pouvait faire pour elle mais elle n'osait pas le formuler à haute voix. Elle commença à tortiller ses doigts alors qu'elle sentait le regard de Shikamaru sur elle. Témoin de sa gêne, celui-ci répliqua :

_ On se connait depuis peu, mais tu viens de m'prendre dans tes bras juste parce que j'en avais envie, je crois que pour ça j'peux pas me moquer de toi !

Elle acquiesça silencieusement mais ne put le regarder dans les yeux en posant sa question :

_ Est-ce que je suis… jolie ?

Il sourit, amusé par sa gêne, récoltant un bref regard réprobateur qui ne lui ôta pas son sourire. Il glissa ensuite son regard sur elle avant de lui répondre :

_ Ouais, t'es jolie. Tu devrais peut-être revoir ton look par contre.

Elle écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement avant de regarder son pantalon noir en coupe droite assorti à son chemisier pourpre. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait son look ? Elle releva le regard sur lui, le questionnant muettement.

_ Je t'ai tenue dans mes bras et j'peux t'affirmer que tu caches ton potentiel avec des fringues trop grandes, répondit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Hinata rougit fortement en se pétrifiant, ce qui le fit rire doucement.

_ On aime bien les jolies filles du genre bien gaulées, ça attire les regards. Si tu veux que ton gars te voit, essaie tu verras, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Hinata fit alors la comparaison avec sa sœur –dont le look était l'opposé du sien-, sachant que Shikamaru avait parfaitement raison. Mais elle ne voyait pas la même chose que lui. Ce qu'il considérait comme du potentiel n'était que source de jalousie auprès des autres filles.

_ Je suis complexée, avoua-t-elle.

_ Y a pas de quoi mais bon, c'est un truc de nanas ça, soupira-t-il. C'est quoi qui te complexe exactement ?

_ Mes… ma…

Il comprit aisément de quoi elle parlait alors il abrégea sa gêne :

_ Okay, garde tes hauts amples mais mets des slim, ça fera mieux. Enfin, tu fais ce que tu veux !

Elle sourit en le voyant lever les mains en gage d'innocence et le remercia timidement pour le compliment qu'il lui avait tout de même fait en premier lieu. Un silence les enveloppa un instant avant que Shikamaru ne se décide à la libérer. Il la raccompagna jusqu'à la rangée de livre où il l'avait capturée et la salua avant de la laisser seule.

Hinata sourit. Il s'était montré correct, elle n'avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Elle jeta un regard à son pantalon et nota le changement de look dans un coin de sa tête.

* * *

Les jours défilèrent, laissant les deux lycéens vaquer à leurs études. Ils se croisaient dans les couloirs du lycée, au self, ou encore à la bibliothèque qu'Hinata foulait aussi souvent que possible. A chaque fois, ils s'échangeaient un regard et un sourire, gardant leur distance comme ils l'avaient convenu.

Lorsque le vendredi arriva, Shikamaru fit de nouveau face à cette scène qui le torturait alors il alla se terrer sur le toit où Hinata l'attendait. Elle avait retenu ce qu'il avait dit la semaine précédente et avait donc pris les devants. Ceci fit plaisir à Shikamaru qui, comme la semaine passée, lui réclama un simple câlin réconfortant. Ils déjeunèrent ensuite sur le toit et s'amusèrent à faire plus ample connaissance.

Et ce petit manège recommença la semaine d'après et encore celle qui suivit.

Sur les conseils de Shikamaru et de sa cadette, Hinata avait revu son look en virant tous ses pantalons amples pour ne mettre que des jeans slim. Elle apprenait aussi à connaître ce garçon de terminale avec qui elle avait passé ce compromis.

Shikamaru était un garçon franc et honnête qui détestait les conflits et qui, du point de vue d'Hinata, avait besoin d'affection. Elle le trouvait adorable quand il quémandait des câlins pour se sentir mieux, mais ne lui en fit jamais part.

Elle apprit aussi qu'il était très intelligent mais que les cours le fatiguaient. Elle ne cessa alors de le motiver pour continuer ses études avec moins de flemmardise, disant qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il gâche son potentiel quand d'autres avaient bien du mal à y parvenir.

De son côté, Shikamaru fit connaissance avec cette élève de seconde altruiste et bienveillante qu'était sa partenaire de romance à sens unique.

Hinata était une fille entière et tolérante qui manquait de confiance en elle, ce qui lui donnait envie de lui faire comprendre qu'elle se sous-estimait. Il appréciait qu'elle se montre si attentive à lui sans jamais le harceler de questions comme l'aurait fait Ino. Alors en échange, il l'aida dans ses cours, prioritairement en mathématiques et en sciences où elle avait de nombreuses lacunes.

Il la considéra peu à peu comme une amie, allant jusqu'à écouter ses conseils sur son avenir. Il décida donc de s'inscrire en Faculté pour devenir ingénieur, ce qui lui permettrait de rester à Konoha près de sa mère tout en apprenant sur un sujet qui l'intéressait vraiment.

A aucune de leurs discussions ils ne firent allusion à leurs béguins respectifs, ne parlant que de leurs études, d'eux ou de leurs familles. Shikamaru n'avait aucune envie d'ajouter des indices qui permettraient à Hinata de découvrir qui était cette femme qui lui plaisait. De son côté, Hinata ne voulait en aucun cas que Shikamaru sache qu'elle était amoureuse d'un de ses amis.

Madame Sabaku et Naruto restèrent donc des sujets tabous.

* * *

 _*Vendredi 18 mai*_

Cela faisait maintenant six semaines qu'ils avaient fait leur compromis et c'était la première fois que Shikamaru arriva avant Hinata sur le toit. Il n'en était pas totalement surprit, c'était le premier vendredi où à la fin de son cours d'Histoire il n'avait pas suivi Madame Sabaku jusqu'aux grilles du lycée. Il n'avait donc pas vu sa professeure rejoindre son motard.

Il s'installa sur le sol, s'adossant au mur et s'alluma une cigarette en attendant qu'Hinata le rejoigne.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il sourit en constatant que la pause du vendredi midi avec son amie avait pris le dessus sur son envie de suivre sa professeure. C'était plutôt une bonne chose après tout, il se faisait du mal à affronter la vision de Madame Sabaku embrassant à pleine bouche ce rouquin de malheur. Il se mit alors à penser à ce couple qui le torturait et perdit son sourire.

Physiquement, il était l'opposé du copain de sa professeure, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'était sûrement pas le genre de type sur lequel se retournait Madame Sabaku. Il s'était déjà fait cette réflexion et avait tenté de se faire remarquer différemment.

Durant un temps, il avait négligé l'Histoire, rendant des contrôles bâclés qui lui valaient de mauvaises notes. Il s'était imaginé qu'ainsi, sa professeure le remarquerait au point de prendre le temps de lui demander une explication, ce qui lui aurait permis de parler seul à seul avec elle. Mais Madame Sabaku ne l'avait pas convoqué et semblait se fiche royalement de ses résultats.

Perdant la bonne humeur qui l'habitait en arrivant sur le toit, Shikamaru écrasa sa cigarette au moment où Hinata débarqua.

Son professeur de mathématiques l'avait retenue après son heure de cours pour la féliciter sur ses progrès. Elle s'en était réjouie et était impatiente de dire à Shikamaru que son aide lui avait été bénéfique. Mais en voyant son visage blasé, elle perdit son enthousiasme et ne se fit pas prier pour venir vers lui.

Shikamaru l'invita à venir s'asseoir entre ses jambes et la serra contre lui en gardant le silence. Ne posant aucune questions –comme à son habitude-, elle le laissa faire et lui caressa les bras qui enlaçaient son ventre.

Shikamaru savait que leur position actuelle aurait été mal interprétée s'ils avaient été entourés de quelques personnes, mais étant seuls sur ce toit, il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il serra Hinata contre lui et, comme à chaque fois, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de celle-ci.

C'était incroyable à quel point elle l'apaisait quand elle était avec lui. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de parler ou de le distraire, le simple fait de la tenir dans ses bras lui faisait du bien et lui permettait d'effacer Madame Sabaku de ses pensées.

Après quelques minutes silencieuses, Shikamaru la questionna sur le sourire qu'elle avait affiché en arrivant sur le toit, voulant savoir ce qui l'avait mise de si bonne humeur. Tout en gardant leur position, Hinata se mit à parler de son entrevue avec son professeur de mathématiques, le remerciant pour son aide et visiblement heureuse d'avoir une meilleure moyenne.

Il en fut content pour elle, ce qu'il témoigna d'un sourire. Puis Hinata perdit son enthousiasme.

_ Mais Monsieur Sarutobi veut rencontrer mon père, précisa-t-elle.

Shikamaru savait que la relation qu'elle entretenait avec son paternel était loin d'être vivable pour elle. Hiashi se montrait intransigeant. Et malgré tous ses efforts concernant son cursus scolaire, il ne l'avait encore jamais félicitée pour ses réussites. Par contre, il semblait aimer la discréditer dans ce qui était ses lacunes, ce que Shikamaru ne réussissait pas à comprendre.

Etant nerveuse que son père rencontre son professeur la semaine prochaine, Hinata parla sans interruption, se lançant dans un immense monologue. Elle faisait cela à chaque fois qu'elle était gênée ou anxieuse et ceci avait le don d'agacer Shikamaru.

Néanmoins, il comprenait son angoisse et n'avait aucune envie de lui dire sèchement qu'elle parlait trop. Alors quand elle tourna son visage vers lui pour lui demander son avis, il lui vola un baiser. Surprise, Hinata écarquilla ses yeux.

_ Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

_ Pour que t'arrêtes de parler, dit-il franchement. Ça va bien se passer t'inquiètes pas et puis, si jamais ton père te prend la tête, tu l'ignore. Je continuerai de t'aider donc tu continueras de t'améliorer !

Hinata baissa le regard en répondant d'une onomatopée, ne pouvant refreiner sa crainte d'avoir encore des reproches de la part de son père. Croyant qu'elle se torturait l'esprit pour ce baiser qu'il lui avait volé, Shikamaru grimaça.

_ Désolé pour ça, je ne recommencerais plus.

_ Non, ça va, ça n'me dérange pas, affirma-t-elle d'un sourire.

Elle regarda ensuite le ciel bleuté. Elle savait que son père ne serait jamais réellement fier d'elle, mais elle appréhendait malgré tout.

_ Si ça n'te dérange pas, j'peux recommencer ?

Elle quitta le ciel des yeux pour regarder Shikamaru en haussant les sourcils.

_ Pourquoi ?

Il haussa les épaules.

_ Parce que j'en ai envie, dit-il, la faisant rougir. C'est juste comme ça, ça n'engage rien, t'inquiètes.

Hinata resta une seconde immobile sans le lâcher du regard. Elle devait avouer que ce qu'elle avait dit était parfaitement sincère, cela ne la dérangeait pas qu'il l'embrasse, mais… Naruto ? Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant d'initier timidement le baiser. Un peu hésitante, elle effleura ses lèvres des siennes avant de venir les caresser de sa langue.

Shikamaru avait fermé les yeux en se laissant faire. Il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi il avait eu envie de l'embrasser, c'était même totalement déplacé. Pourtant, il apprécia qu'elle se montre ainsi entreprenante et la douceur dont elle faisait preuve était vraiment agréable. Et puis, pour une fille qui n'avait aucune expérience en matière de garçons, elle s'en sortait vraiment bien.

L'ayant toujours contre lui, il pressa instinctivement ses doigts sur elle, appréciant bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru le baiser qu'ils échangeaient. Il avait totalement occulté Madame Sabaku de son esprit, tout comme son motard. Il occulta même l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, ne se focalisant que sur cette bouche qui se mêlait à la sienne avec une sensualité qui ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Ayant toujours son dos collé au torse de son ami, Hinata s'était déconnectée de ce qui l'entourait, envoutée par le baiser qu'ils échangeaient. Les sensations qu'elle éprouvait étaient nouvelles et agréables. Pourtant, quand elle sentit qu'une grosseur s'était introduite entre eux -juste derrière ses fesses-, elle écarquilla les yeux, rompit le baiser et se leva prestement pour reculer avec appréhension.

Conscient de ce qui avait déclenché cette réaction chez son amie, Shikamaru soupira en fermant les yeux et baissant la tête, gêné. Commençant à la connaître, il imagina facilement qu'elle l'était sûrement plus que lui alors il voulut la rassurer. Il leva son regard sur elle, la voyant toujours avec des yeux écarquillés, et ouvrit la bouche quand elle le devança :

_ Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Il se pinça les lèvres puis répondit franchement :

_ Que t'embrasses bien !

Le ton de la plaisanterie ne passa pas comme il le souhaitait vu qu'elle fronça les sourcils.

_ Je ne trouve pas ça drôle Shikamaru ! Et pour être franche, ça ne me plait pas du tout même.

_ Calme-toi, conseilla-t-il doucement. J'suis un mec Hinata alors si une fille m'embrasse comme tu viens d'le faire, ça provoque ça ! Et puis, c'est plutôt flatteur pour toi et gênant pour moi alors déstresse.

Elle garda le silence, le regardant droit dans les yeux d'un air dubitatif. Elle s'avouait intérieurement qu'il avait raison, c'était plutôt flatteur pour elle. Mais elle doutait qu'il soit réellement gêné ! Ou alors, il le cachait bien. Et puis, cela lui fit penser que ce baiser échangé était une très mauvaise idée finalement.

_ Ecoute, dit-il en soupirant. Ça n'arrivera plus, d'accord ?

_ Pourquoi tu voulais qu'on s'embrasse ?

Il soupira de nouveau, imaginant aisément qu'elle allait maintenant se méfier de lui et donc, refuser ces câlins qu'il lui réclamait chaque vendredi. Devant son silence, Hinata devint nerveuse et enchaîna :

_ T'es censé aimer une autre fille, femme, se reprit-elle. On n'a aucune envie d'embrasser une autre fille quand on aime une femme, donc c'est pas logique que t'aies envie qu'on s'embrasse et puis…

_ Ça ne te dérangeais pas toi, j'en conclu que tu l'aime pas tant que ça ton terminale ! la coupa-t-il avec une pointe d'énervement.

Hinata entrouvrit les lèvres sans être capable de rétorquer quoi que ce soit, alors elle ferma la bouche en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Alors qu'Hinata méditait sur ce qu'il venait de lui dire, Shikamaru posa l'arrière de son crâne contre le mur en béton et ferma les yeux.

Ce qu'elle avait dit ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup et la crainte qu'il avait lu dans son regard encore moins. C'était peut-être idiot mais il avait besoin des câlins d'Hinata.

Il avait toujours été quelqu'un d'affectif, bien que peu connaissaient cette facette de lui. Pour beaucoup, il n'était qu'un fainéant, insensible et je-m'en-foutiste, en tout cas, c'était ce que ses ex-copines lui avaient reproché. Seules sa mère, Ino et maintenant Hinata, savaient qu'il n'était pas que cela.

Si les études étaient beaucoup trop simples pour lui au point de s'ennuyer en cours, ce n'était pas le cas des relations humaines. Il n'était pas associable, son groupe d'amis en était la preuve. Par contre, il copiait son attitude en couple sur les gars qui l'entouraient par manque de confiance en lui vis-à-vis de la gente féminine.

Il avait été jusqu'à se dire une fois qu'Ino serait sûrement la seule fille avec qui son couple fonctionnerait vu comment elle le connaissait. Malheureusement, elle ne l'avait jamais attiré de cette manière et puis, depuis huit mois maintenant, elle sortait avec Saï, qui savait la rendre heureuse.

Il s'était alors dit qu'il n'était peut-être pas fait pour être en couple, bien qu'il adorait quand c'était le cas, juste parce qu'il pouvait se permettre –pas trop souvent pour rester fidèle à l'image qu'offraient ses amis- de réclamer un peu de tendresse.

Et puis, il avait rencontré Madame Sabaku à la rentrée et l'attirance qu'il avait pour elle avait relégué tous ses doutes au second plan. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il manquait d'affection.

Il n'avait aucune envie de demander un câlin à sa mère qui déjà bien trop collante comme cela. Ino était en couple et il n'avait pas envie qu'une telle demande à sa meilleure amie crée de la jalousie ou un malentendu quelconque.

Et puis, il s'était senti mieux après avoir parlé à Hinata la première fois, elle avait répondu à son câlin dans la réserve de la bibliothèque et il la trouvait vraiment chouette comme fille.

_ Je l'aime vraiment, déclara timidement Hinata.

Quittant ses pensées négatives, Shikamaru riva son regard sur elle, la voyant se triturer nerveusement les doigts. Ayant récupéré une apparence décente, il se leva et s'adossa au mur en mettant les mains dans ses poches.

_ Et toi ? questionna-t-elle avec hésitation.

_ Aussi.

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il aimait Madame Sabaku puisqu'il n'en était pas certain mais elle lui plaisait sincèrement. Il ne lâcha pas Hinata du regard quand celle-ci se mordillait la lèvre.

_ C'est possible d'oublier ça ou tu vas m'éviter ? la questionna-t-il.

Elle riva son regard au sien. Elle était incapable d'oublier qu'elle venait de provoquer une érection à son ami ! Cependant, elle ne voulait pas l'éviter, elle avait besoin de lui. Shikamaru était son seul ami au lycée et depuis ces dernières semaines, elle se sentait plus apte à bien des choses grâce à lui. Il lui faisait prendre confiance en elle.

_ Je peux oublier.

Shikamaru tiqua à son affirmation, peu convaincu. Néanmoins, il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête en s'humectant les lèvres. Il s'avança vers elle et retira les mains de ses poches. Prévenant, il se retint de la prendre dans ses bras comme il en avait envie, il se contenta de lui sourire en lui secouant légèrement les cheveux. Elle sourit à son tour.

_ A vendredi alors, dit-il.

_ A vendredi.

* * *

 _A suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs, vous allez bien ?_

 _Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour poster la suite mais le moral était au plus bas parce que j'ai eu un gros souci avec ma clé USB sur laquelle je stocke mes fictions. Je n'ai pas encore récupéré mes fics perdues mais ma clé USB est en réparation donc, priez pour moi :P_

 _Pour ceux qui suivent mes autres fics, je suis vraiment désolée mais je n'arrive pas à les continuer ou les reprendre et je vous assure que je continuerai les publications dès que ça me sera possible^^_

 _Sur ce, je réponds aux reviews avant de vous laisser à votre lecture ;) Promis, je poste le dernier volet beaucoup plus vite vu que mon bug a épargné cette fic ;)_

 _ **Malyss64 :**_ _coucou genin, merci pour ta review ;) Comme je te comprends, le naruhina est parfait et le sasuhina aussi^^ mais je ship mon shikahina du moment :P alors ravie de te l'avoir rendu plaisant ;) Merci du compliment, ça me fait plaisir^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira^^ Bisous_

 _ **Juiceandcookies :**_ _coucou Juice, merci pour ta review ;) Merci^^ J'ai eu une montée d'inspiration pour ce 3-shot, j'ai écrit les 3 volets en moins d'une semaine^^ Très contente que les câlins du vendredi soient mignons ;) Oui, on devait se retrouver le vendredi mais j'ai eu un souci donc je suis en retard^^ Désolée^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira ;) Bisous_

 _ **KisaAkisara :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Oui encore un shikahina, je les ship trop^^ Je suis contente que ta lecture soit agréable ;) Je continue^^ Bisous_

 _ **Dorothe :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Rassures-toi, je ne suis pas blessée par ton honnêteté^^ Je t'accorde que l'intrigue est bateau, j'ai écrit ce 3-shot sur une impulsion d'inspiration. Les scènes m'étaient bien visuelles et j'ai écrit les 3 volets en peu de temps. C'est juste une histoire sans prise de tête en fait^^ Les school-fics peuvent être divertissantes à mes yeux, même si je te rejoins sur le fait que certaine school-fic sont destinées à un plus jeune public^^ Après, comme j'ai dit, c'est un 3-shot sans prétention ;) Mon ancienne plume a évolué et puis, ce n'est pas du tout le même style que « le Chantage »^^ Et pour ma réponse à ta review sur mon OS « Et si » ce n'était pas du tout pour te prendre à partie. J'essaie de toujours répondre aux reviews qu'on me laisse et vu que tu es en guest, je ne pouvais te répondre que sur la NDA, mais l'hostilité n'était pas du tout contre toi. Si je t'ai semblé méprisante à ton égard, je m'en excuse, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais._

 _ **Nayne :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise et désolée pour le temps de publication^^ Bisous_

 _ **Bjasmine636 :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) C'est pas grave pour les fautes, t'inquiètes pas^^ Oui je vais un peu mieux, merci, et toi ? Merci d'adorer^^ J'avoue que ce couple me plait trop en ce moment :P Moi aussi je suis fan de ce tendre Shika^^ Merci de ton soutien pour mon souci de clé USB, ça me touche^^ Tout comme lire que tu es ma plus grande fan *-* Merci^^ Bisous_

 _ **FuryFury :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Ravie que ce 3-shot te plaise^^ Une de mes lectrice m'a contaminé avec ce couple et depuis, je les imagine partout :P Oh merci de dire que mon histoire est bien faite, ça me fait plaisir^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira autant^^ Bisous_

 _ **Cicidy :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) MDR, t'es la deuxième qui me dit qu'elle croyait qu'Hinata était la prof XD je vais peut-être revoir mon résumé du coup^^ Je suis contente que ça te plaise et merci de trouver que ça leur ressemble bien ;) Bisous_

 _ **Tahitian-Girl :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir de lire une review aussi flatteuse *-* C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas facile d'imaginer Shikamaru avec une autre que Temari^^ C'est une de mes lectrice qui m'a contaminé avec le shikahina et maintenant, je les adore ensemble^^ J'ai un autre OS avec eux si tu veux, ça s'appelle « En colle ». Oh merci pour le respect des caractères^^ pour Hinata c'est assez facile vu que j'écris tout le temps sur elle et que j'ai pas mal de point commun avec elle^^ Mais Shikamaru c'est plus compliqué alors je suis contente de le respecter ;) Et merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ;) Voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira^^ Si l'inspiration vient, j'en ferais d'autres ;) Merci à toi de m'avoir lu^^ Bisous_

* * *

 _Merci à tous ceux qui ont follow ou mis « Dangereux compromis » en favoris, ça me fait plaisir^^_

* * *

 _Merci à ma bêta_ _ **Yasei No Aijin**_ _pour ses corrections *-*_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 **Shika-Hina**

 **Dangereux compromis**

 **Second Volet**

 _*Jeudi 24 mai*_

Hinata n'avait cessé de repenser à ce qui s'était passé sur le toit vendredi dernier. Cela l'avait tellement hantée qu'elle avait vécu la scène chaque nuit durant, se posant toujours plus de questions sans jamais trouver les réponses. C'est pourquoi elle était dans sa chambre avec sa petite sœur, à lui raconter chaque vendredi qu'elle avait passé avec Shikamaru, du premier au dernier.

Hanabi, assise en tailleur sur le lit où Hinata était couchée, croqua dans sa pomme pour la énième fois, ne quittant pas son aînée des yeux. Elle aimait énormément sa sœur qu'elle avait toujours considérée comme un modèle à suivre. Hinata était belle, intelligente, douce et sincèrement gentille. Malheureusement, elle manquait de confiance en elle et en ses capacités et elle était terriblement naïve quant aux relations extérieures, ayant déjà du mal à gérer les liens familiaux qu'elle entretenait.

Hanabi pouvait aisément se vanter d'être la seule personne qui connaissait aussi bien Hinata. Quoi qu'au vu de ce que lui racontait celle-ci, peut-être n'était-elle plus la seule ! Elle espérait que sa sœur s'en rendrait compte et oublierait Naruto.

_ Et depuis, continua l'aînée, je ne fais qu'y penser… Je ne pourrai pas le regarder dans les yeux demain et il va le ressentir…

_ C'est quoi le souci, exactement ? se moqua gentiment Hanabi. Parce que si je te suis, vous vous entendez hyper bien, c'est un mec grave câlin et quand tu l'embrasses il a la trique ! T'attends quoi pour en demander plus ?

_ Hanabi, souffla-t-elle, choquée.

Celle-ci émit un rire enfantin qui n'empêcha pas sa sœur de se défendre en fronçant les sourcils.

_ T'as rien compris, il aime une de ses profs, enfin je crois, secoua-t-elle sa main. Mais elle est prise et il a juste besoin de câlins. En échange, il m'aide à… à plein de trucs, comme séduire Naruto !

Elle avait bien insisté sur le prénom de son béguin pour faire comprendre à sa cadette qu'elle ne comptait pas sortir avec Shikamaru, bien qu'elle était totalement confuse sur ses propres sentiments.

Hanabi termina sa pomme d'un dernier coup de dents en la regardant avec malice.

_ Il t'apprend plein de trucs ? Donc il peut t'apprendre un peu plus que savoir embrasser !

_ Hanabi ! s'énerva-t-elle.

_ Quoi ? se révolta celle-ci. T'as seize ans Hinata, profites un peu ! Tu crois que Naruto t'attend, lui ? Tu crois qu'il se réserve pour toi ? Non, je sais ce que tu crois, tu crois qu'il finira par te remarquer, mais qu'il sera dégoûté de ne pas être le premier. Eh ben, tu sais quoi ? Tu te trompes.

Hinata était abasourdie par la tirade de sa sœur qui ne lui avait parlé ainsi qu'en de très rares occasions. Hanabi était la seule à savoir qu'elle était amoureuse de Naruto depuis le collège, bien qu'elle lui soutenait souvent que ses sentiments pour lui étaient une illusion. Malgré tout, elle n'avait jamais été aussi vive dans ses propos quand le blond aux yeux bleus était le sujet de leurs discussions.

Hanabi en avait ras le bolde voir son aînée se focaliser sur un garçon qui ne lui prêtait aucune attention et pour des raisons totalement futiles. Surtout qu'un garçon super sympa –d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu- s'intéressait visiblement à elle. C'est pourquoi elle avait haussé le ton. Cependant, elle s'adoucit en voyant Hinata se mordre la lèvre.

_ Je sais que tu crois être amoureuse, même si tu te trompes, mais passons, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse. Mais tu ne laisses aucune chance, à aucun mec. Du coup, tu ne t'en laisses aucune à toi non plus. Je ne dis pas que tu dois offrir ta première fois à ton Shikamaru, là, mais laisse-le te montrer que Naruto n'est pas le seul à avoir le droit de sortir avec d'autres, okay ?

Hinata hocha faiblement la tête. Elle n'était pas convaincue, mais quelque part, elle s'avouait intérieurement que sa sœur avait raison.

Hanabi se leva, cachant sa grimace témoignant qu'elle doutait que son aînée suivrait son conseil. Elle jeta le trognon de sa pomme dans la poubelle de chambre d'Hinata –qui râla pour la forme- avant de lui souhaiter de passer une bonne nuit d'un ton taquin en quittant la pièce.

Comprenant qu'elle lui souhaitait de rêver de Shikamaru –comme elle lui avait confié que c'était le cas depuis vendredi dernier-, Hinata attrapa son oreiller qu'elle lança sur la porte déjà close. Elle esquissa un sourire avant de soupirer et d'aller chercher son bien. Au même moment, Hanabi rouvrit le battant en bois pour passer sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

_ Un conseil : si jamais tu le fais triquer à nouveau, soulage-le ! dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

_ Hanabi ! s'offusqua-t-elle.

La cadette avait déjà refermé la porte, mais Hinata l'entendit rire, ce qui lui arracha une grimace. Elle retourna ensuite se coucher et éteignit la lumière. Elle ne ferma pas les yeux, ne voulant pas s'endormir et rêver trop vite.

Regardant le plafond, les paroles d'Hanabi tournèrent en boucle dans son esprit, la faisant froncer les sourcils. Elle n'avait aucune envie que ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois avec Shikamaru se reproduise. Vraiment aucune envie. Aucune. Enfin… Elle avait aimé ce long et langoureux baiser qu'ils avaient partagé, elle se l'avoua.

Il n'y avait aucun mal à cela après tout ! Elle avait vu Naruto embrasser Tayuya une bonne vingtaine de fois. Et puis, ils étaient tous deux célibataires, en s'embrassant, ils ne faisaient de tort à personne. « _Si jamais tu le_ _fais_ _triquer à nouveau, soulage-le_ » résonna la voix d'Hanabi avec le même ton suggestif. Elle n'oserait jamais faire une chose pareille. Elle ne savait même pas comment faire !

Bien qu'elle soit seule dans la pénombre de sa chambre, Hinata rougit au fil de ses pensées en écarquillant les yeux. Comme pour se cacher, elle les ferma fortement par la suite. Comment pouvait-elle imaginer suivre le conseil de sa sœur ? C'était n'importe quoi. Quel genre de fille était-elle pour penser ce genre de choses ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux en s'injuriant intérieurement, sachant que sa sœur était ce genre de fille. Hanabi assumait ses envies contrairement à elle -qui se mentait à elle-même en se les cachant-, elle n'était pas une fille facile pour autant ! Elle se mordilla la lèvre en repensant à une discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Tenten -la petite amie de Neji- la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues.

Tout comme Hanabi, Tenten assumait ce qu'elle était : une jeune femme vivante qui aimait ses amis, rire, la vie, les arts martiaux… Et elle assumait ses envies ! Lors de cette conversation, Tenten lui avait confié sans gêne comment elle avait vécu sa sexualité, avant Neji et avec lui ensuite. Elle n'avait eu aucune honte à avouer qu'elle s'était masturbée et qu'après s'être mise en couple avec Neji, ils l'avaient fait ensemble.

Elle lui avait même dit : _« tu sais ma poule, les mecs et les filles sont pareils. Et puis, sans passer par ça, ma première fois aurait sûrement été moins désirée et moins belle »_. Le sourire qu'elle avait eu en disant cela… Hinata voulait connaître le même.

Elle respira profondément et clos ses paupières. Cela ne mit que quelques secondes pour que le baiser de vendredi dernier ne vienne emplir son esprit. Elle pouvait presque sentir les lèvres de Shikamaru embrasser les siennes et se les humecta lascivement. Comme si elle y était, son bas-ventre se contracta. Ses doigts caressèrent sa peau là où il l'avait serré et elle se laissa porter par les sensations, un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle perdit son sourire et rouvrit promptement les yeux en les écarquillant quand elle repensa à ce que ce baiser avait provoqué sur Shikamaru. Elle se mordit la lèvre, ne pouvant nier que la sensation y étant liée lui plaisait. _« Parce que j'en ai envie »_ résonna la voix de Shikamaru dans son esprit, la faisant refermer les yeux. Elle en avait aussi eu envie. Elle en avait toujours envie.

Et alors qu'elle se focalisait sur cela, ses doigts glissèrent timidement sous l'élastique de sa culotte. Elle fronça les sourcils, se sentant déjà honteuse de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Mais la curiosité et l'envie furent plus fortes. Elle se sentit maladroite, mais lorsqu'une petite décharge éclaira ses reins, elle réitéra ses gestes.

Les lèvres de Shikamaru réapparurent bientôt dans son esprit et sa poigne suivit, son odeur mélangée à la nicotine, sa chaleur… Elle n'était plus dans sa chambre, mais sur le toit du lycée, son dos blotticontre lui et l'embrassant langoureusement. Elle s'humecta les lèvres qu'elle laissa entrouvertes pour faciliter sa respiration.

Elle expira, se perdant doucement dans ce désir que ce baiser éveillait. Elle ne contrôla bientôt plus rien, ni son corps, ni son esprit qui l'emmena à fantasmer Shikamaru lui offrir ce plaisir qu'elle ressentait.

Puis une violente décharge la fit se crisper, étouffant son gémissement. Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure en se statufiant quand un frisson la parcouru. La respiration haletante, elle écarquilla les yeux sur son plafond, faisant disparaître les lèvres de Shikamaru mais pas ce qu'elle ressentait. Ses joues s'empourprèrent lorsque la gêne vint l'envahir et elle retira prestement les doigts de sa petite culotte.

Elle resta quelques secondes à fixer le plafond, tentant de se convaincre que ce qu'elle venait de faire n'étant en rien honteux. Et de toute manière, personne ne pouvait le savoir ! Elle respira profondément, dissipant les derniers frissons qui l'animaient, et se leva. Elle alla discrètement dans la salle de bain : elle ne pouvait pas dormir ainsi et comptait nettoyer toute trace de son… égarement ?

Faisant face au miroir au-dessus du lavabo, Hinata se regarda droit dans les yeux durant de longues secondes.

Depuis deux mois, elle avait de moins en moins pensé à Naruto et de plus en plus à Shikamaru. Elle se sentait tellement à l'aise avec lui. Il ne la regardait pas de haut, il s'intéressait à elle, l'encourageait. Il était patient, doux, honnête… Son sourire s'agrandit quand elle repensa à tous les vendredis midi qu'ils avaient passés ensemble.

Détournant légèrement le regard, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé ainsi de Naruto. Elle avait plusieurs fois rêvé de lui, l'imaginant venir vers elle parce qu'il l'avait reconnue et lui offrir un de ses magnifiques sourires qui luiallaient si bien. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais fantasmé. Elle n'avait même jamais imaginé l'embrasser alors que Shikamaru…

Elle refit face à son reflet et s'avoua pour la première fois que sa sœur avait raison : elle n'était pas amoureuse de Naruto. Avec ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle ne pouvait plus se mentir. Elle se moqua d'elle-même en détournant les yeux, se trouvant pathétique.

Depuis son année de sixième, elle se croyait amoureuse d'un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas et aujourd'hui, à quelques semaines du BAC, elle reconnaissait son attirance pour un garçon qui cette fois était aussi proche d'elle qu'elle le souhaitait, mais entiché d'une de ses professeures ! « _T'es vraiment pas faite pour ça ma pauvre fille_ » pensa-t-elle en tournant le dos à son reflet.

* * *

 _*Vendredi 25 mai*_

Shikamaru quitta la salle de classe de Madame Sabaku sans lui jeter un regard et se dirigea directement sur le toit du lycée. Il poussa la porte en fer et scruta la place vide qu'occupait habituellement son amie. Il soupira et vint s'installer dos au mur comme à chaque fois. S'allumant une cigarette, il recracha la fumée en posant l'arrière de son crâne contre le mur, son regard se perdant sur le ciel bleuté.

Il s'était attendu à ce qu'Hinata l'évite, bien qu'elle lui ait affirmé pouvoir oublier. À vrai dire, il ne pouvait pas réellement lui en vouloir, puisque lui non plus n'avait pas réussi à oublier ce baiser échangé. Ni ce qu'elle lui avait dit après : _« on a aucune envie d'embrasser une autre fille quand on aime une femme, donc c'est pas logique que t'es envie qu'on s'embrasse »_. Elle avait raison. Pourtant, il l'avait embrassée. Et il en avait eu pleinement envie.

Il avait passé la semaine à y penser : à ce baiser, à ce qu'elle lui avait dit, à elle… Hinata lui plaisait, il ne pouvait le nier. Elle lui plaisait bien plus que Madame Sabaku. Et puis, cela ne pouvait pas être qu'une simple attirance cette fois, il la connaissait, il appréciait sa compagnie, son caractère, ses sourires, ses lèvres… Il soupira.

Il était vraiment doué pour se retrouver dans des situations galères comme celle-là ! Et à choisir, il préférait continuer de fantasmer sur Madame Sabaku qui lui était inaccessible plutôt que sur Hinata qui lui était beaucoup trop accessible, mais amoureuse d'un autre.

Son portable vibra dans sa poche, le faisant sursauter. Il s'en saisit et lut le message qu'Hinata venait de lui envoyer pour le prévenir qu'elle ne viendrait pas, étant au rendez-vous entre Monsieur Sarutobi et son père avec qui elle déjeunerait par la suite. Soupirant autant de soulagement que de déception, Shikamaru écrasa sa cigarette et se leva.

Les mains dans les poches, il quitta le toit et sortit du bâtiment. Il alla rejoindre son groupe d'amis réuni près du cerisier. Il les salua avec détachement et s'adossa au tronc de l'arbre, pliant les genoux pour y poser ses avant-bras. Il pianota sur son téléphone pour répondre à Hinata.

_ Je rêve ou Shikamaru est avec nous un vendredi ? ironisa Ino.

_ Oui c'est vrai ça, pourquoi t'es plus avec nous le vendredi ? surenchérit Sakura.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fou, foutez-lui la paix !

Shikamaru eu presque envie de remercier Sasuke pour son intervention. Malheureusement, ceci ne réussit pas à convaincre les deux jeunes femmes qui ignorèrent royalement l'Uchiha pour entrer dans leur phase « commère », comme aimait à le penser le Nara. N'ayant aucune intention de rentrer dans leur jeu, il posa l'arrière de son crâne contre le tronc de l'arbre et ferma les yeux.

Néanmoins, il entendit parfaitement les pronostics de ses deux amies.

_ Un cinoche que c'est à cause d'une fille, paria Ino.

_ J'suis d'accord, approuva Sakura. Mais pourquoi nous la cacher ?

_ C'est peut-être une fille de la bande à Shion, une de ces garces qu'on n'peut pas saquer !

_ Hm, ça se tient…

_ Non…, intervint Chôji qui étira sa négation.

_ Ou alors, c'est une meuf trop canon et il a peur qu'un des gars lui pique, proposa Sakura.

Shikamaru esquissa un sourire en gardant les yeux fermés. Bien qu'étant sur la bonne voie avec l'idée de base –ce qui ne le rassurait pas venant d'Ino-, elles étaient loin d'avoir la bonne raison. Et vu la réplique de Sakura, il ne fut pas surpris d'entendre Sasuke et Saï intervenir. Le premier assura que c'était impossible, le second qu'il avait déjà trouvé celle qu'il lui fallait. Naruto garda étrangement le silence. Mais lorsque Chôji prit la parole, Shikamaru rouvrit promptement les yeux.

_ C'est peut-être une de vos ex !

_ Vous n'la connaissez pas, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! répliqua le concerné.

_ Ah ! s'extasia Ino.

Elle cogna son poingfermé à celui de Chôji et Shikamaru referma ses yeux en reposant sa tête, mine de rien, alors qu'il s'injuriait lourdement mentalement. Il s'attendait à se faire charrier, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, seule la voix de Naruto perça sur un ton énigmatique :

_ J'la connais cette fille… Hyûga, Hyûga…

Shikamaru ouvrit prestement les yeux, cherchant Hinata du regard alors que le blond cherchait son prénom. Il la trouva rapidement, se dirigeant vers les grilles accompagnée d'un homme dont il connaissait l'identité : Hiashi. Hinata n'était pas à l'aise, frottant ses doigts sur la lanière de son sac qu'elle tenait à deux mains. Il la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse avec son père. Ceci n'échappa ni à sa meilleure amie Ino, ni à la petite amie de Sasuke.

_ Tu la connais d'où ? interrogea ce dernier en regardant son survolté d'ami.

_ Je m'suis battu avec son frère, non son cousin, au collège, répondit Naruto. C'est pour ça que j'suis arrivé en public avec vous en quatrième. Merde, comment elle s'appelle… ?

_ Pourquoi t'es-tu battu avec son cousin-frère ? questionna Saï.

Shikamaru fixa le blond en plissant les sourcils, curieux d'en savoir plus. Naruto raconta qu'il avait entendu Neji rabaisser et insulter sa cousine à de nombreuses reprises, la faisant parfois pleurer et l'affichant devant tous. Il avait fini par s'en mêler, ce qui n'étonna personne. Ils savaient tous que Naruto avait une sainte horreur des injustices et qu'il détestait ce genre de personne.

_ Et quand j'lui ai dit de foutre la paix à… argh, s'énerva-t-il de ne pas se souvenir de son prénom. Bref, il m'a insulté et j'suis parti en vrille. J'ai été renvoyé pour violence, mais ce trou-d'uc s'est fait protéger par son papa friqué ! Pff… Ah, ça m'énerve de ne pas me rappeler de son prénom.

Shikamaru connaissait cette histoire, Hinata la lui avait racontée une fois, quand elle lui avait parlé de son cousin. Mais elle n'avait pas mentionné une seule fois le prénom de celui qui avait fait changer Neji. Il grimaça en faisant la désagréable déduction qu'elle avait délibérément tut cela parce que Naruto était le terminaldont elle était amoureuse.

_ Elle m'avait offert un _oshibana_ * pour me remercier, ajouta Naruto, pensif.

_ Tu d'vrais aller la voir un de ces quatre, suggéra Ino avant de jeter un regard à son meilleur ami.

Elle sourit à Shikamaru qui détourna le regard. Il était certain qu'elle allait venir le harceler sous peu : ses yeux bleus étaient gorgés de curiosité et d'une perspicacité qui l'effrayait. Il la savait capable d'avoir fait de bonnes déductions, mais n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment.

Il remarqua qu'il manquait une personne : Tayuya. Naruto était seul et regardait ailleurs. Suivant son regard, Shikamaru vit la petite amie de l'Uzumaki avec ses copines. Il entendit alors Chôji lui expliquer d'un chuchotement que Naruto avait cassé avec Tayuya la veille en découvrant, sur le chemin les menant au stade de basket, que la demoiselle n'était pas fidèle. Shikamaru grimaça furtivement avant de regarder son portable, espérant une réponse d'Hinata.

Après de longues minutes à profiter de l'ombre du cerisier, le groupe dutaller en cours. Shikamaru tenta d'esquiver sa meilleure amie, mais étant dans la même classe et n'ayant pas envie de se ridiculiser –ni de se fatiguer inutilement- en se mettant à courir, il dutl'affronter. S'accrochant à son bras, elle lui offrit un sourire qu'il n'apprécia pas beaucoup.

Ino adorait voir sa bouille grognonne. Il ne s'en rendait sûrement pas compte, mais cela lui donnait un air enfantin qui contrastait avec son sérieux habituel. Elle rit quand il lui dit :

_ T'es galère.

_ Hm, moi aussi je t'aime mon petit chou ! Alors, raconte, comment elle s'appelle cette jolie Hyûga ?

_ Comment tu fais ça, sérieux ? s'injuria-t-il.

Il bifurqua son regard sur elle et la vit victorieuse. Il soupira sa défaite et répondit :

_ Hinata.

_ « Lieu ensoleillé », très joliprénom.

Il sourit. Ino avait une façon bien à elle de cerner les gens : elle se fiait aux significations de leur prénom et à leurs signes astrologiques. Même si le bien-fondé de ces croyances futiles le dépassait totalement, il devait avouer qu'elle se trompait rarement dans ses déductions.

_ Et ? renchérit-elle.

_ Quoi « et ? » ?

_ Bah continue, elle s'appelle Hinata Hyûga et… ?

_ Et… étira-t-il la syllabe.

Son regard se perdit sur les escaliers qu'ils gravirent pour rejoindre le premier étage et il résuma brièvement les deux mois qu'il avait partagés avec elle. Il ne mentionna ni leur compromis, ni ce qui s'était passé entre eux vendredi dernier. Mais il avoua à sa meilleure amie qu'ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble et qu'il tenait à elle.

Ino l'écoutait attentivement. Shikamaru parlait de cette fille avec un sourire particulier. Elle connaissait son meilleur ami depuis qu'elle était toute petite, tous les deux avec Chôji avaient passé une enfance commune grâce à l'amitié sans faille de leurs parents. Elle s'était transmise à eux. Alors, lire sur son visage que cette Hinata Hyûga lui était précieuse, la rassurait.

Elle avait remarqué les regards qu'il jetait depuis le début de l'année à Madame Sabaku, cette espèce de tristesse malsaine qui peignait ses traits chaque mardi soir et vendredi midi. Il s'amourachait d'une femme qui lui était inaccessible. Une relation qui n'aurait eu qu'une infime chance d'aboutir. Elle ne lui avait rien dit, sachant que les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas, surtout ceux-là.

Elle avait tenté de l'aider différemment. Elle attirait son regard sur dejolies lycéennes, l'invitait à l'accompagner pour du shopping où elle s'arrangeait pour qu'une connaissance les y rejoigne… Mais Shikamaru ne s'était pas une seule fois intéressé à elles. Il fallait qu'il leur présente cette Hinata Hyûga.

_ Satisfaite ? termina-t-il.

Ino n'eut pas le temps de répondre et lui lâcha le bras quand ils entrèrent en salle d'Anglais. Elle n'était pas entièrement satisfaite à vrai dire, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de savoir ce que son ami avait comme intention vis-à-vis de la jolie brune qu'elle avait vu rejoindre les grilles. Elle allait surveiller cela de près !

.

Hinata avait appuyé son épaule contre le mur qui tenait les grilles du lycée, attendant Shikamaru comme il le lui avait demandé par message. Elle avait le regard perdu dans le vide, pensant à tout ce que lui avait dit son père.

Évidemment, il ne lui avait témoigné aucune félicitation pour ses efforts, mais sa morale avait été bien moins dévalorisante que les précédentes et elle ne savait si c'était dû à sa meilleure moyenne ou au fait qu'ils étaient dans un restaurant et non chez eux à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes.

_ Salut !

Elle sursauta en levant le regard sur Shikamaru et s'empourpra immédiatement. Elle lui rendit timidement sa salutation en tentant de chasser de son esprit le souvenir de la veille autant que ce langoureux baiser.

Il lui sourit, content qu'elle l'ait attendu.

_ Alors, ton père ?

_ Euh… il, il ne m'a pas trop dévalorisée, ça va, hésita-t-elle sans répondre à son regard. Et… quand je lui ai dit que tu m'as aidé, il a voulu que je lui donne ton numéro pour que tu me fasses travailler cet été, mais… T'inquiètes pas, je lui ai dit que tu ne pouvais pas et…

Shikamaru la coupa dans son monologue qui lui prouvait, en plus de ses rougissements, qu'elle était nerveuse.

_ Non, ça m'va.

Hinata était terriblement gênée : être avec Shikamaru en cet instant était déroutant.

_ V-vraiment ? hésita-t-elle.

_ Ouais.

Shikamaru s'alluma une cigarette au moment où une blonde, qu'Hinata savait être la meilleure amie du Nara, se stabilisa devant eux, affichant un grand sourire qu'elle destinait à la brune de toute évidence.

_ Salut, dit-elle, faisant soupirer Shikamaru. Moi c'est Ino, toi c'est Hinata c'est ça ?

_ O-oui, bafouilla-t-elle.

Hinata jeta un regard inquiet à son ami, ne sachant si la Yamanaka connaissait son identité par hasard ou parce qu'il lui avait parlé d'elle. À vrai dire, elle avait envie que Shikamaru ait parlé d'elle à ses amis, surtout Ino et Chôji. Mais d'un autre côté, cela l'angoissait. Dans le groupe d'ami de Shikamaru, il y avait Naruto et elle craignait que Shikamaru puisse comprendre que l'Uzumaki était leterminal pour qui elle avait fait ce compromis. Elle craignait qu'il se fourvoie en imaginant qu'elle se soit servie de lui pour approcher Naruto.

_ Alors, c'est toi qui t'accapares Shikamaru tous les vendredis ? renchérit Ino, faisant rougir de gêne la brune.

_ Ino, la réprimanda le nommé.

_ Quoi ? C'était pas un reproche, loin de là, sourit-elle. Lundi, viens déjeuner avec nous Hinata, on fera connaissance.

Shikamaru soupira et Hinata ne sut quoi répondre, se tortillant nerveusement les doigts. Ino ne se formalisa pas de son silence, décrétant qu'elle était impatiente de pouvoir se faire une nouvelle amie. Elle les salua ensuite d'un signe de la main et les laissa seuls pour rejoindre Sakura.

Shikamaru posa alors son regard sur son amie et lui proposa de faire une partie du chemin ensemble étant donné qu'ils habitaient non loin l'un de l'autre. Acceptant d'un hochement de tête, Hinata lui emboîta le pas. Quand l'odeur de la nicotine lui chatouilla les narines, son esprit se focalisa sur des images peu orthodoxes. Elle ferma fortement les yeux, entendant : « _parce que j'en ai envie_ ». Elle les rouvrit prestement, se sentant rougir.

_ T-tu as parlé de notre compromis à t-tes amis ? hésita-t-elle.

_ Non, on t'a vu passé avec ton père et Ino…, soupira-t-il. Bref, elle sait qu'on passe nos vendredis midi ensemble.

_ Ah !

_ T'appréhendes lundi ? taquina-t-il.

Elle ne perçupas son sourire amusé tant elle se concentrait sur le goudron du trottoir pour éviter à son esprit de se focaliser sur son délicieux égarement de la veille. Elle n'avait aucune envie de déjeuner avec les amis de Shikamaru. Elle craignait que voir et parler à Naruto n'efface les déductions qu'elle s'était faites. Et puis, Shikamaru était très intelligent, et perspicace aussi, il allait finir par se douter de quelque chose.

_ Je ne viendrais pas, je…

_ Pourquoi ? la coupa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Ce, ce sont tes amis, pas les miens et puis… T'avais dit qu'on ne se verrait qu'en dehors du lycée et…

_ Le toit appartient au lycée.

Il avait été quelque peu agressif dans sa réplique. Repensant à sa déduction concernant Naruto, il s'imaginait que la présence du blond aux yeux bleus était le motif de son refus.

Hinata se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant si Shikamaru était énervé qu'elle refuse de rencontrer ses amis ou s'il l'était parce qu'elle était invitée à les rejoindre. Elle garda donc le silence et l'entendit soupirer après quelques secondes.

_ Viens lundi, ça m'ferais plaisir.

_ V-vraiment ?

_ Ouais, sourit-il. Et ne stresse pas, Ino et Sakura se chargeront de t'mettre à l'aise, t'inquiètes.

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, esquissant un léger sourire quant au fait que cela lui faisait plaisir qu'elle se joigne à ses amis. Satisfait, Shikamaru la briefa sur eux afin qu'elle soit un minimum rassurée. Il lui avait plusieurs fois parlé d'Ino et de Chôji, mais jamais de Saï, Sasuke, Sakura et Naruto.

Hinata l'écouta attentivement. Elle aurait voulu lui demander pourquoi il ne lui parlait pas de Tayuya qui avait rejoint le groupe en se mettant en couple avec Naruto. Mais elle n'en fit rien.

* * *

 _*Lundi 28 mai*_

Le weekend avait été long, très long, pour Shikamaru. Ses amis étaient déjà dans leurs révisions pour les épreuves du BAC qui commenceraient mi-juin alors il n'avait fait que de tourner en rond.

Il n'avait cessé de se torturer l'esprit, voulant autant voir Hinata qu'éviter de se retrouver seul avec elle. Il avait cru pouvoir penser à autre chose en s'enfermant dans sa chambre à se gaver de film en tout genre, mais cela n'avait pas été concluant.

Et maintenant qu'il était adossé au cerisier en compagnie de Chôji, attendant que le reste du groupe arrive, il était impatient qu'Hinata les rejoigne. Il lui avait envoyé un message pour la prévenir de venir au cerisier et avait reçu une réponse positive.

Chôji avait entamé son déjeuner avec un paquet de chips au fromage, jetant des coups d'œil à son meilleur ami qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées à fixer l'entrée du bâtiment. Il allait prévoir une soirée entre eux histoire d'en apprendre davantage!

Sasuke et Sakura arrivèrent main dans la main, suivis d'un Naruto plus souriant que vendredi dernier. Les trois s'installèrent au moment où la chevelure blonde d'Ino se pointa à l'entrée du bâtiment. Shikamaru sourit en voyant deux têtes brunes l'accompagner et ne lâcha pas des yeux la seconde, la saluant d'un sourire quand elle arriva jusqu'à lui.

_ Salut tout le monde, lança Ino. Je vous présente Hinata.

_ Salut, répondirent Sasuke, Chôji et Sakura.

_ Hey, Hinata, sourit Naruto qui était content d'enfin trouver son prénom.

Shikamaru décela la nervosité d'Hinata et jeta un regard furtif à Naruto qui souriait radieusement. Il se reconcentra sur la brune qui s'assied à côté de lui, Ino et Saï la suivant. Il lui sourit et elle le lui rendit en rougissant. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les autres et les remercia timidement.

_ Une fille de plus c'est cool ! déclara Naruto.

_ A peine célibataire que tu dragues déjà ! l'engueula Sasuke.

_ N'importe quoi, j'disais ça pour Ino et Saku, qu'est-ce que t'imagine encore, teme ! T'aurais pu m'dire son prénom vendredi Ino, continua-t-il en regardant la blonde avec une moue boudeuse.

Alors que la Yamanaka sortait une excuse toute prête pour expliquer sa rencontre avec Hinata, Shikamaru intercepta l'air perplexe de cette dernière qui se transforma bientôt en une gêne apparente quand Sakura et Ino l'arasèrent de questions en tout genre. Il avait une furieuse envie de quitter le cerisier et son groupe d'amis pour embarquer Hinata et se réfugier sur le toit.

Instinctivement, le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé vint le harceler alors que Naruto offrait un sourire radieux à la Hyûga. Il jeta un regard à celle-ci qui rougissait en rendant le sourire, ce qui l'énerva d'autant plus malgré qu'il gardait son air blasé habituel. Il s'injuria muettement, n'ayant aucune raison d'être jaloux.

Déjà, Hinata ne sortait pas avec lui, deuxièmement elle était probablement amoureuse de Naruto si sa déduction était avérée et troisièmement, Hinata était de nature timide et souriante, ce qui rendait sa réaction actuelle totalement naturelle. Pourtant, il n'aimait pas cela du tout.

Depuis deux mois, Hinata n'offrait ses sourires qu'à lui à sa connaissance, tout comme ses rougissements. Devoir partager cela avec ses amis ne devrait pas le déranger, ni le rendre jaloux. Il avait été sincère en lui disant que cette invitation d'Ino lui faisait plaisir.

Ne participant pas aux conversations, il se contenta d'être spectateur, écoutant les échanges. Il remarqua rapidement que sa jalousie mal placée ne visait que Naruto, alors il s'efforça de la renier. Naruto était son ami, un ami sincère auquel il tenait beaucoup. Et puis, il pouvait très bien se tromper en imaginant qu'il était le terminal dont Hinata était amoureuse. _« Je l'aime vraiment »_ lui avait-elle dit après ce fameux baiser.

Il soupira en baissant le regard sur l'herbe. Quel genre de gars il était exactement pour avoir une poisse pareille ? Aucune de ses ex-copines n'était restée avec lui plus de trois mois et la fille qui lui avait fait oublier son béguin pour sa professeure d'Histoire en aimait un autre… Finalement, il n'était vraiment pas fait pour être en couple. Il devrait peut-être oublier l'Université et rentrer dans un monastère !

_ Shikamaru ? Sérieux ? Comment ?

_ Heu… hésita Hinata.

Shikamaru capta le regard paniqué de son amie et lui offrit un sourire rassurant. Il ne pouvait répondre à sa place, n'ayant pas suivi la conversation. Néanmoins, il était satisfait qu'elle doive affirmer que c'était avec lui qu'elle passait son temps, enfin, chaque vendredi midi tout du moins.

_ Eh bien… O-on s'est rencontré sur le toit du lycée, répondit-elle à Naruto.

_ Je l'aide avec ses cours, intervint Shikamaru.

_ Alors, c'est toi la fille pour qui Shikamaru nous abandonne le vendredi ? enquêta Sakura.

_ Oh, je, je suis désolée, rougit Hinata en baissant le regard. Je ne voulais pas vous…

_ Foutez-lui la paix, se contint difficilement Shikamaru.

_ Je plaisante Hinata, reprit Sakura en jetant un regard taquin à Ino. Shikamaru fait ce qu'il veut et puis, ça fait plaisir de te rencontrer ! Tu devrais venir avec nous le midi, sauf le vendredi hein, on vous le laisse.

_ Ouais, c'est louche ça, intervint Naruto en regardant successivement les deux concernés. Vous révisez vraiment le vendredi ou ça s'passe comment ?

Hinata rougit violemment à cette question, n'osant pas regarder Shikamaru qui soupira en ignorant Naruto pour lancer ses amis sur un autre sujet. Le groupe ne se fit pas prier pour parler des révisions qu'ils faisaient, soulageant Hinata qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Depuis l'invitation d'Ino, elle appréhendait ce lundi midi et toutes les questions qu'elle avait préméditées de la part du groupe.

Elle regarda son ami et intercepta le sourire qu'il lui offrit. Elle en fut soulagée et se détendit en écoutant les autres s'arranger pour se trouver des heures communes de révisions.

Peu à peu, elle se sentit plus à l'aise en se rendant compte qu'ils l'acceptaient sans demi-mesure. Elle regrettait qu'ils soient tous des terminales, tous voués à quitter le lycée dans quelques semaines. Regardant de nouveau Shikamaru, qui donnait des astuces à Chôji pour ses révisions, elle se demanda à quelle Université il avait envoyé sa candidature. À défaut d'avoir des amis à l'intérieur du lycée l'année prochaine, elle espérait en avoir à l'extérieur et en priorité Shikamaru.

Juste avant que la cloche ne sonne la reprise des cours, Sakura et Ino échangèrent leurs numéros avec Hinata, qui en fut autant ravie que le Nara. Elle fut aussi invitée à revenir avec eux le lendemain midi et leur offrit un sourire en acceptant volontiers.

Le groupe de terminalese dirigea en cours alors qu'Hinata devait se rendre au gymnase. Elle intercepta le sourire de Shikamaru, qu'Ino vint coller, et se détourna. Elle était contente finalement. Son midi avait certes commencé par un interrogatoire, mais le reste s'était très bien passé.

Elle était heureuse que Naruto se souvienne d'elle. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Il était toujours aussi souriant, toujours aussi gentil et drôle. Elle sourit : elle avait réussi à lui parler sans bégayer.

Ce n'était pas la rencontre dont elle avait tant rêvé. Son cœur n'avait pas battu la chamade à ses sourires, ce qu'il avait néanmoins fait à ceux de Shikamaru. Elle se mordilla la lèvre en plissant les sourcils. Il la trouvait jolie, il l'avait embrassée aussi, il avait même été plutôt réceptif à ce baiser. Mais elle n'était rien de plus qu'une amie pour lui. Et vu qu'il était épris d'une femme et qu'elle, au contraire, avait deux ans de moins que lui, elle n'avait aucune chance.

Respirant profondément, elle tenta d'occulter cela de son esprit et de se focaliser sur son cours de sport avec Monsieur Maïto.

* * *

*oshibana : art japonais qui consiste à créer des images avec des fleurs pressées.

* * *

 _À suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs et BONNE ANNEE^^_

 _Je vous souhaite que du bonheur pour 2019, de l'amour sans modération, des sourires et des rires ainsi que la réalisation de vos rêves ;)_

 _Voilà le dernier chapitre de « Dangereux compromis » ! Il est légèrement citronné donc, âme chaste s'abstenir^^ Réponses aux reviews et on se retrouve en bas^^_

 _ **Malyss64 :**_ _coucou genin, bonne année ;) Je suis heureuse de te lire moi aussi, que ce soit dans mes reviewers ou dans tes fics ;) Merci, j'espère que ce dernier volet te plaira^^ Bisous_

 _ **KisaAkisara :**_ _coucou toi, bonne année ;) Eh bien, normalement oui, ce chapitre est le dernier mais… j'ai eu envie de vous faire plaisir en vous offrant un épilogue^^ Câlin praliné à toi aussi ;)_

 _ **Cicidy :**_ _coucou, bonne année ;) Ah ah, ce chapitre devrait sécher tes larmes ;) En fiction longue j'aurais sûrement créé des malentendus mais non^^ Merci à toi pour ta review ;) Bisous_

 _ **Cyncyn :**_ _coucou, bonne année ;) Ça me fait plaisir de te retrouver ici^^ désolée de ne pas réussir à continuer « Souvenirs » pour l'instant, je la continuerai dès que mon syndrome de page blanche aura disparu^^ Merci à toi pour ta review^^ Bisous_

* * *

 _Merci à tous ceux qui ont follow ou mis « Dangereux compromis » en favori^^ Un grand merci aux reviewers )_

* * *

 _Merci à ma bêta_ _ **Yasei No Aijin**_ _pour ses corrections *-*_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 **Shika-Hina**

 **Dangereux compromis**

 **Troisième Volet**

 _*Samedi 9 juin*_

Hinata suivait ses deux nouvelles amies à travers les rayons du centre commercial de Konoha. Sakura et Ino l'avaient invitée à faire du shopping avec elles et Hinata avait accepté avec joie. Depuis une semaine qu'elle déjeunait chaque midi avec la bande d'amis à Shikamaru, elle s'était liée d'amitié avec les deux jeunes femmes et se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise en leur présence, ce qui n'était pas encore le cas avec les garçons.

Sasuke n'était pas un jeune homme très expressif, étant plutôt taciturne. Elle n'avait pas encore réussi à discuter avec lui et se demandait même ce que Sakura lui trouvait. Saï semblait bien plus expressif que Sasuke mais passait le plus clair de son temps collé à Ino, ce qui l'avait empêché d'apprendre à le connaître.

Elle n'avait pas plus d'affinité avec Chôji, bien que le jeune homme lui paraissait plus amical et souriant que les deux bruns. Cependant, le fils des restaurateurs Akimichi avait passé chaque midi avec Shikamaru et elle n'avait pas osé s'imposer à eux.

Cela la blessait, car depuis lundi dernier Shikamaru s'était éloigné d'elle. Il passait son temps avec son meilleur ami, ne participait pas aux conversations collectives et semblait l'éviter. À chaque fois qu'elle avait croisé son regard, il lui avait faiblement souri avant de se détourner d'elle. Même en y ayant longuement réfléchi, elle ne savait pas ce qui avait si radicalement mis une distance entre Shikamaru et elle. Paradoxalement, cela l'avait rapprochée de Naruto.

Elle appréciait la compagnie de son ancien béguin, ses blagues parfois enfantines ou douteuses, son sens de l'amitié et ses sourires radieux d'où perçait sa joie de vivre naturelle. Sur sa demande, elle lui avait précisé que depuis sa querelle avec Neji, son lien avec son cousin s'était amélioré, au point où ils s'entendaient comme un frère et une sœur. Naruto s'en était sincèrement réjoui.

Bien que son entente avec Naruto soit agréable et proche de ce qu'elle avait tant désiré, les sentiments qu'elle lui avait accordés n'existaient plus. Seul Shikamaru emplissait ses pensées.

_ Tu rigoles, s'injuria Sakura. Si je mets cette robe, Sasuke va me faire une syncope !

_ C'est le but ma chérie, répliqua Ino en admirant ladite robe qu'elle tenait en main.

_ Pas si c'est pour qu'il me fasse une crise de jalousie avant ! Et puis, il me manque de la poitrine pour remplir ce décolleté, grimaça-t-elle.

Hinata détailla la robe rouge avant qu'Ino ne la remette sur les étalages du magasin, se faisant la réflexion silencieuse qu'elle embellirait grandement Sakura malgré ses réticences.

_ Celle-là Hinata, est faite pour toi, proposa le futur médecin.

Se tournant vers la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, Hinata fit face à une robe fluide et d'un satin violine. Elle la trouvait très jolie, mais à des années lumières de ce qu'elle serait capable de porter. Surtout qu'elle n'avait aucunement l'occasion de vêtir une telle robe. Ino contredit sa pensée en intervenant.

_ Essaie-la Hinata, à moins que ton armoire renferme une belle robe pour la fête mi-juillet ?

_ Une fête ? interrogea la seconde.

_ Chez Sasuke, précisa Sakura. On ne t'avait pas prévenue ?

Secouant la tête en négation, Hinata appris que leur excursion shopping avait un but, celui de leur trouver une belle robe pour la soirée qu'organisait l'Uchiha dans la villa de ses parents afin de fêter les résultats du BAC. Ino précisa que les terminales ayant obtenu leur diplôme y étaient invités et qu'elle serait la seule élève de seconde à s'y trouver.

Gênée, Hinata bafouilla un refus qu'Ino et Sakura ignorèrent, la conduisant de force dans les cabines d'essayage. Malgré ses protestations, Hinata n'eut pas gain de cause et dû enfiler la robe choisie par Sakura.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir de la cabine et grimaça en se découvrant dans une telle tenue. La robe n'était en rien provoquante, ne possédant aucun décolleté et tombant de façon fluide juste au-dessus de ses genoux. Malheureusement, Hinata ne vit que le fait que cette robe dessinait bien mieux sa silhouette que ses hauts amples, bien que n'étant pas moulante grâce à son tissu fluide.

Elle sursauta quand Ino tira le rideau opaque qui l'isolait dans la cabine, la faisant se tourner pour faire face aux deux jeunes femmes.

_ Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Cette robe est faite pour toi, argua Sakura en souriant.

_ Si avec ça Shikamaru ne lui saute pas dessus !

Hinata rougit en déglutissant à la remarque d'Ino. Était-elle si facilement lisible pour que la blonde dise une telle chose ? Les deux terminales rirent sous leur cape à la réaction d'Hinata alors que celle-ci tenta de masquer sa gêne.

_ C-c'est une jolie robe, mais… bafouilla-t-elle. Ce, ce n'est pas vraiment mon style, enfin, je ne porte pas de…

_ Oui, on avait remarqué, sourit Ino.

_ Tu devrais pourtant, renchérit Sakura. T'es super bien faite, tu devrais te mettre en valeur.

_ Je… je n'aime pas vraiment ça. Je ne me sens pas à l'aise quand on me regarde comme vous le faites.

_ C'est juste pour une soirée Hinata, tenta doucement Ino. Ecoutes, on fait la même taille toi et moi alors je prends cette robe et si tu changes d'avis, j'te la prête pour la soirée, ça teva ?

Légèrement hésitante, et sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas gain de cause face à ses deux amies, Hinata acquiesça. Ino referma le rideau opaque et Hinata retira la robe pour se rhabiller avant de quitter la cabine d'essayage et suivre de nouveau ses amies à travers les rayons de vêtements.

Une fois qu'Ino et Sakura eurent trouvé leur bonheur, toutes trois se retrouvèrent à la caisse. Elles payèrent leurs achats et se dirigèrent vers un café du centre commercial où elles s'installèrent pour se régaler d'une boisson chaude.

Les deuxterminalesfirent un point sur leurs révisions pendant qu'Hinata accusa la réception d'un message de Shikamaru. Il lui proposait de commencer ses cours de rattrapage dès ce jour. Elle ne put camoufler son sourire en sachant qu'elle allait enfin se retrouver seule avec lui et répondit d'une affirmation. Elle reçut presque instantanément un autre message dans lequel Shikamaru lui demandait de venir chez lui pour seize heures, ce qui la fit se mordre la lèvre.

_ Un souci ? questionna Sakura.

Relevant brusquement la tête, Hinata vit les deux jeunes femmes la regarder avec interrogation. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et bafouilla avant de respirer profondément. Elle ne parvenait pas à trouver une excuse qui expliquerait son émoi et décida –en vue de ce qu'avait dit Ino tout à l'heure- de dire la vérité.

_ En fait, reprit-elle avec gêne. Shikamaru doit me faire travailler pendant les vacances et il veut commencer aujourd'hui… chez lui.

Ino sourit, regardant brièvement Sakura qui le lui rendit. Toutes deux avaient bien remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose entre le Nara et la Hyûga et Ino, qui connaissait son meilleur ami par cœur, ne doutait pas une seconde que Shikamaru freinait une relation possible entre eux, bien qu'elle en ignorait la raison. Ne pouvant contenir sa curiosité plus longtemps, Ino livra ses soupçons à Hinata dont le teint opalin se colora de plus en plus.

Face à de telles révélations et se sentant dans le besoin d'avoir quelques conseils autres que ceux de sa cadette, Hinata avoua à demi-mot ce qu'elle ressentait pour Shikamaru. Sakura et Ino l'incitèrent à en dire plus, cherchant à combler les informations qu'Ino avait obtenues du principal intéressé.

Nerveuse, Hinata leur expliqua le compromis qu'ils avaient passé à leur première rencontre, omettant volontairement de révéler l'identité du garçon pour qui elle avait fait cela, mais précisant que ses sentiments n'avaient été qu'une illusion. Elle expliqua ensuite, en bafouillant et en rougissant fortement, qu'elle avait embrassé Shikamaru à leur dernière entrevue sur le toit du lycée, deux semaines auparavant, taisant l'effet qu'avait eu ce baiser sur lui comme sur elle.

_ Mais…, continua-t-elle. Il est distant depuis que je vous connais. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai mal fait et…

_ Tu n'as rien fait Hinata, assura Sakura d'un sourire.

_ C'est lui, ajouta Ino. Il m'a parlé de toi et je suis sûre que tu lui plais bien plus qu'il ne le montre. Mais Shikamaru n'a pas confiance en lui, il doit douter et te croire toujours amoureuse de l'autre.

_ C'est sûr, murmura Sakura avant de boire une gorgée de son thé vert.

_ Vraiment ?

Hinata sentit son cœur s'affoler à cette révélation, espérant qu'Ino disait vrai et que Shikamaru pensait effectivement à elle comme elle pensait à lui. Elle écouta Ino lui parler du Nara, prouvant qu'elle le connaissait vraiment bien et rassurant Hinata.

_ Nous on a remarqué que Shikamaru te plaît aussi, ajouta Sakura. Mais c'est pas le cas des mecs ! Y a que Chôji qui sait qu'il en pince pour toi. T'es du genre discrète en plus alors… Je pense qu'Ino a raison, Shikamaru doit se persuader de ne pas avoir de chance avec toi. Essaie d'être plus entreprenante. Genre, quand t'iras chez lui tout à l'heure, engage les choses !

Le clin d'œil du futur médecin fit sourire de gêne Hinata qui n'était pas prête d'écouter son conseil pour autant. Ino contredit d'emblée sa meilleure amie :

_ J'pense pas qu'Hinata doit changer. Au contraire, Shikamaru doit aimer son côté discret et réservé ! D'où la robe qui devrait éveiller la jalousie de notre flemmard préféré, sourit-elle.

Les filles se lancèrent alors dans l'hypothèse d'un Shikamaru jaloux, ce qu'Ino n'avait encore jamais vu mais qu'elle préméditait avec assurance. Hinata rit avec elles, soulagée par les aveux d'Ino et de Sakura et rassurée qu'elles n'aient pas plus insisté sur le compromis qu'elle avait fait avec Shikamaru.

.

Shikamaru regardait fixement Hinata qui, assise à son bureau, semblait concentrée sur les exercices qu'il lui avait demandé de faire. Depuis presque trente minutes, elle était plongée dans son livre de mathématiques alors qu'il ne cessait de ressasser leur dernier tête à tête.

Depuis une semaine, il avait réussi à ne pas être trop proche d'elle, s'évitant une proximité qui aurait brisé ses barrières. Alors pourquoi avait-il invité Hinata à le rejoindre chez lui aujourd'hui ?

Sa mère ne rentrerait du travail qu'en fin de soirée, et se savoir totalement seul avec elle anesthésiait tous ses efforts d'éloignement. Était-il masochiste ? Il ne cessait de se répéter que le compromis qu'ils avaient fait était dangereux. S'il ne l'avait pas embrassée, aurait-il découvert ses sentiments pour elle ?

Une part de lui regrettait ce baiser qui le mettait à rude épreuve depuis. Mais l'affection qu'il lui portait aurait de toute façonfini par se manifester, ce langoureux baiser n'avait fait qu'accélérer sa prise de conscience. Il aurait tellement voulu savoir si finalement, elle avait fini par oublier ce qu'ils avaient échangé ou si, comme lui, cela la hantait…

Il soupira en baissant le regard, imaginant déjà la réponse.

Hinata s'entendait à merveille avec Sakura et Ino, tout comme elle s'était rapprochée de Naruto. Il avait pu constater comme elle devenait de plus en plus à l'aise avec son groupe d'amis et il en était vraiment heureux pour elle. Cependant, il avait aussi remarqué qu'elle ne semblait ni peinée de leur éloignement, ni en quête d'un rapprochement alors…

Pourtant, une infime part de lui continuait d'espérer et c'était sûrement cela qui le rendait assez masochiste pour s'infliger sa présence aussi délectable qu'affligeante.

Premièrement, il ne pouvait ni ignorer, ni contrôler les sentiments qu'il avait à son égard et sachant que Naruto quitterait Konoha mi-août pour rejoindre la Faculté de sciences politiques de Suna, il espérait qu'elle oublie son ami blond et qu'elle voit en lui ce qu'il voyait en elle. Deuxièmement, une petite voix dans sa tête ne cessait de lui souffler qu'Hinata ne rougissait pas à ses sourires par timidité, mais parce qu'elle n'avait pas oublié leur baiser. Il y avait une gêne entre eux depuis cela, une gêne qui chassait la complicité qu'ils avaient eue. Il s'imaginait parfois que cette gêne résultait de leur baiser.

_ J'ai fini, dit Hinata d'une petite voix.

Shikamaru releva son regard, plongeant dans celui d'Hinata dont les joues se colorèrent aussitôt. La voir ainsi le fit occulter les exercices qu'elle lui tendait et ses mots dépassèrent la barrière de ses lèvres en même temps qu'il y pensa :

_ J'veux un câlin.

Il déglutit en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et il la vit se mordiller la lèvre en détournant légèrement le regard, s'empourprant un peu plus. Il appréhenda en la voyant se lever, son cœur battant la chamade. Quand elle vint vers lui, il ne lâcha pas le regard intimidé qu'elle lui offrait, restant presque pétrifié assis au pied de son lit. Il pouvait se répéter tel un mantra qu'elle n'était qu'une amie, rien n'y fit.

La gêne la faisant trembloter, Hinata s'encouragea mentalement à faire preuve d'audace en répondant à sa demande. Elle hésita en voyant qu'il ne se levait pas et, repensant à leur dernier tête à tête, elle ne se défila pas et glissa ses mains sur ses épaules pour le blottir contre elle, lui faisant poser sa tête contre son ventre. Elle frissonna quand il glissa ses mains autour de ses hanches, la serrant.

Elle tenta de contrôler sa respiration, mais en fut incapable. Tout son être criait son attirance démesurée pour ce garçon qu'elle câlinait. Elle le sentit respirer profondément et, désarmée par les sensations qui l'enivraient, elle laissa ses pensées se révéler d'un murmure :

_ Ça m'manque.

Shikamaru esquissa un sourire de ravissement qu'elle ne vit pas. Il sentait sa nervosité et, n'écoutant que la petite voix qui soufflait de nouveau, il la fit s'asseoir à cheval sur ses cuisses et releva son regard pour capter le sien.

_ Tu m'plais Hinata.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre alors que Shikamaru continuait de murmurer, caressant timidement la chute de ses reins.

_ Tu m'plais vraiment… Je t'ai demandé d'oublier, mais…

_ Je n'ai pas oublié, le coupa-t-elle d'un même murmure, le faisant sourire.

Hinata se pencha pour avaler son sourire en l'embrassant avec la même douceur que la dernière fois, surprenant Shikamaru qui ne tarda pas à y répondre. Alors que sa petite voix intérieure fêtait sa victoire, il pressa ses mains sur elle, la rapprochant de lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'Hinata lui avait fait pour le mettre si facilement dans un tel état second, mais il adorait cela.

Hinata le fit revenir à elle en mettant fin à ce baiser, captant le regard particulier qu'il lui portait qui contracta son bas-ventre. Rougissante, elle se mordilla la lèvre de gêne. Shikamaru plissa les sourcils en décelant une certaine appréhension dans ses pupilles nacrées. Il s'inquiéta :

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Rien, assura-t-elle faussement.

Ne se laissant pas berner, Shikamaru durcit son regard, la faisant détourner les yeux. Elle se sentait honteuse d'avoir une telle appréhension en cet instant alors qu'elle aimait sincèrement l'effet qu'il avait sur elle. Shikamaru insista doucement, espérant qu'elle ne regrettait pas ce baiser.

_ Hinata…

_ C'est idiot, souffla-t-elle.

_ Non, dis-moi.

S'humectant nerveusement les lèvres, Hinata hésita un instant avant de bafouiller qu'elle avait peur qu'ils aillent trop vite. Sa gêne le fit sourire et, contrairement à ce qu'elle s'était imaginé, Shikamaru ne se moqua pas d'elle. Il se remémora facilement sa réaction, ainsi que la sienne, lorsqu'ils s'étaient langoureusement embrassés la dernière fois et comprenait son appréhension.

_ Je ne ferais jamais rien sans ton accord, tu t'rappelles ?

Elle hocha la tête en approbation, un léger sourire en réponse au sien.

_ C'est pas ce que j'attends Hinata, reprit-il en venant lui caresser les joues. J'veux juste que tu sois avec moi, j'veux te prendre dans mes bras quand j'veux ou quand tu l'veux. J'veux t'embrasser tout le temps, n'importe où. Te tenir la main…

Il joignit le geste à la parole, délaissant une de ses joues pour saisir sa main et entrelacer leurs doigts, la faisant sourire en rougissant toujours. Elle était tellement belle en cet instant qu'il baissa le regard, intimidé. Il le releva presque aussitôt en s'humectant les lèvres.

_ J'irais plus loin que quand tu l'voudras.

Hinata se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle lui faisait entièrement confiance, ne doutant pas une seconde de sa sincérité. Elle appréhendait seulement que les émotions qu'il faisait naître en elle ne la précipitent vers une limite qu'elle n'était pas prête à franchir. Oblitérant cela, elle vint l'embrasser de nouveau.

* * *

 _*Vendredi 22 juin*_

Quand la sonnerie retentit à travers les couloirs presque déserts et silencieux, Shikamaru regarda ses camarades d'épreuves poser leur stylo. Tous commencèrent à rassembler leurs affaires alors il se leva, ayant déjà préparé les siennes, et alla rendre sa copie double au professeur supervisant. Il quitta la salle de classe, profitant de son avance pour traverser rapidement les couloirs.

Il quitta l'établissement et sourit en voyant la silhouette d'Hinata au loin. Lorsqu'il arriva devant elle, Shikamaru saisit sa main dans la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts, et l'embrassa tendrement.

_ Dis-moi que t'auras la mention, quémanda-t-elle quand il rompit le baiser.

Il sourit d'amusement. Ses amis avaient parié entre eux sur le pronostic, de ses résultats et Hinata avait misé sur la mention très bien.

_ Qu'est-ce que je gagne, si je l'obtiens ?

Elle rit sobrement à sa taquinerie, imaginant déjà ce qu'il allait négocier. Elle se nota pour elle-même de trouver sa vengeance sur Ino en rétorquant :

_ Je mettrai la robe.

Le sourire qu'il lui offrit la fit rire, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de défendre qu'elle allait être gênée toute la soirée. Mais Shikamaru n'en démordait pas, la collant contre lui il lui assura qu'il ne la quitterait pas. Elle sourit et, vicieusement, tenta d'inverser sa gêne pour que cela l'affecte lui.

_ Tu sais, Ino a oublié de te dire qu'elle est très… sexy, cette robe.

_ Raison de plus pour que je te vois dedans, murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

_ Tout le monde me verra dedans.

Elle entendit Shikamaru rire mutinement et se mordilla la lèvre.

_ Mauvaise stratégie, sourit-il. Je n'vais pas être jaloux, c'est eux qui vont rager de te voir dans mes bras !

Elle grogna sa défaite, le faisant rire, et releva la tête pour recevoir un léger baiser. Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Saï et d'Ino, rapidement suivis par le trio Sasuke, Naruto et Sakura. Chôji fut le dernier à les rejoindre, armé d'un paquet de chips au fromage.

Les discussions s'orientèrent immédiatement sur les épreuves du BAC enfin terminées. Hinata se joignit facilement à eux, assurant qu'elle gagnerait le pari. Shikamaru la charia en demandant à Ino de lui prêter une robe pour la soirée, faisant rougir sa petite amie et rire les deux autres filles de la bande.

Hinata avait appréhendé la réaction des amis de Shikamaru en s'affichant en couple avec lui. Elle fut agréablement soulagée quand personne n'y fit allusion, tous s'étant comportés comme s'ils s'y étaient attendus. Elle l'avait prémédité d'Ino et de Sakura, mais fut surprise que Sasuke, Saï, Chôji et Naruto les imitent.

De son côté, Shikamaru n'en fut pas surpris, connaissant assez ses amis et depuis si longtemps qu'il avait pu préméditer leur réaction. Il fut néanmoins soulagé lorsqu'il se retrouva seul avec les garçons et qu'il reçut leurs félicitations et surtout, le sourire sincère de Naruto.

Depuis, Hinata s'ouvrait un peu plus aux garçons du groupe et devenait de plus en plus naturelle avec Shikamaru, ce qu'elle avait au départ gardé pour leurs moments seul à seule. Elle n'était plus gênée que Shikamaru l'embrasse en leur présence et réclamait même ses bras. Celui-ci s'en réjouissait et donnait une image de lui qui plaisait énormément à ses meilleurs amis, autant à Ino qu'à Chôji.

La future fleuriste était heureuse de le voir si souriant, si tendre et attentif. Elle l'avait vu de nombreuses fois en couple, mais c'était la première fois qu'il était aussi à l'aise. Chôji partageait ce ressenti. Il connaissait les sentiments de son meilleur ami pour Hinata, ce qu'Ino ne pouvait que supposer, et les voir en couple l'avait rassuré sur le mal-être qu'avait témoigné Shikamaru en se confiant à lui durant leur soirée.

_ Hey sérieux les gars, clama Naruto. On est en vacances, là, arrêtez avec le BAC, on y pensera à la fête.

Le groupe acquiesça d'un rire commun et tous se dirigèrent vers le parc non loin du lycée. Une fois sur place, ils se trouvèrent un endroit à l'ombre et s'installèrent sur l'herbe. Shikamaru serra Hinata contre lui quand elle prit place entre ses jambes, lui embrassant la tempe. Depuis qu'ils étaient en couple, sa jalousie envers Naruto avait disparu.

Il avait révélé à sa copine qui était la femme pour laquelle il avait fait ce compromis. À l'instar, Hinata lui avait révélé l'identité de celui dont elle pensait être amoureuse, confirmant ses doutes. Elle en avait violemment rougi, lui assurant qu'à aucun moment elle ne s'était serviede lui. Il l'avait rassuré : pas une seule fois cette hypothèse ne lui avait traversé l'esprit.

Il s'était néanmoins inquiété quant au fait qu'elle puisse avoir des sentiments pour son ami blond et c'est en s'empourprant un peu plus qu'Hinata lui avait avoué s'être trompée à ce sujet et qu'elle l'avait découvert grâce à lui.

* * *

 _*Samedi 21 juillet*_

En voyant Hinata dans la robe violine dont lui avait parlé Ino –ayant obtenu la mention très bien-, Shikamaru avait rougi. Cette réaction lui avait valu de se faire charrier par ses amis qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de le voir réagir ainsi. Cependant, il n'avait fait attention qu'au regard brillant que sa réaction avait fait naître chez sa petite amie, tout comme il s'était réjoui de la voir rougir quand il l'avait complimentée d'être aussi belle.

Malheureusement, cet état de fait prit une tout autre tournure lorsque les autres invités envahirent la villa des parents de Sasuke. Il avait été un peu trop confiant en assurant à Hinata qu'il ne serait pas jaloux : voir que sa copine attirait les regards lui déplaisait bien plus qu'il ne l'avait cru. Surtout quand ces regards étaient lubriques.

Il avait beau rester chaque seconde avec Hinata, l'ex-petit-ami de Shion, Toneri, ne cessait de baver sur celle qu'il tenait fermement contre lui. Pour tenter de freiner les ardeurs de ce terminale, Shikamaru le fusillait du regard.

Cet échange visuel mettait Hinata affreusement mal à l'aise. Elle avait été très heureuse de la réaction de Shikamaru en la voyant dans la robe que Sakura lui avait choisie, mais depuis, elle était affreusement gênée. Ino lui avait prêté un gilet pour couvrir ses épaules malgré la chaleur environnante, mais ceci n'avait pas faibli les regards du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, ni même la jalousie flagrante de Shikamaru.

D'une certaine manière, elle était flattée de voir son copain jaloux, mais sa gêne reléguait cette flatterie au second plan.

Ne voulant plus se torturer, Hinata se leva des cuisses de Shikamaru, attirant son regard, et plaida vouloir aller se changer. Le Nara fronça les sourcils en décelant sa gêne et son mal-être. Ne la contredisant pas, il se contenta de lui prendre la main et de la suivre jusqu'à la chambre que Sasuke leur avait attribuée.

Il la lâcha pour refermer la porte à clé derrière eux et s'avança vers elle alors qu'elle fouillait dans son sac à la recherche d'un de ses jeans. Il l'enlaça, collant son dos à lui et enfouissant son nez dans son cou, la faisant sourire.

_Reste comme ça, murmura-t-il.

_ Mais ça m'gêne et ça t'empêche de t'amuser.

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils en se retirant de son cou, n'étant pas d'accord avec elle. Il la fit lui faire face en la gardant dans ses bras et lui assura qu'elle se trompait.

_ Tu passes ta soirée collé à moi, défendit-elle. Tu ne danses même pas !

_ Je n'danse jamais.

_ Même Chôji danse ! Et… J'aimerais que tu me fasses danser, un peu, rougit-elle. Et puis, je n'aime pas comment certainsme regardent.

_ Moi non plus, avoua-t-il d'un sourire à son aveu. Et je danserai avec toi. Hinata, j'm'en fous de cette soirée, la seule chose qui m'importe c'est cette chambre.

Hinata rougit à cette affirmation. Elle appréciait autant que lui l'idée qu'ils allaient dormir ensemble et qu'elle pourrait se réveiller dans ses bras. Si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, elle aurait déserté la soirée et se serait enfermée avec lui dans leur chambre.

Depuis plus d'un mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, elle avait eu la preuve que Shikamaru était assez patient pour ne pas tenter quoi que ce soit. Si au début cela l'avait confortée, à présent, elle enviait plus d'intimité avec son petit ami, souhaitant qu'il lui en fasse découvrir un peu plus. Elle glissa ses bras autour de sa nuque et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

_ Si je garde cette robe, je ne quitte pas cette chambre, affirma-t-elle d'un sourire.

_ Ça m'va, sourit-il.

Elle rit et plaida que les autres allaient les chercher, ce que Shikamaru accueillit d'un haussement d'épaules. Il l'embrassa plus profondément, préférant largement rester avec elle dans cette chambre plutôt que de retourner avec les autres.

Se séparant, il frotta son nez au sien d'un geste tendre, la faisant sourire. Ils pouvaient entendre la musique qui résonnait jusqu'à l'étage, alors Shikamaru la fit danser le slow que chantait Adèle au rez-de-chaussée. Après avoir reçu un sourire accompagné de rougissements, Shikamaru la blottit contre lui.

Il lui caressa distraitement le dos, ferma les yeux et posa sa joue contre les cheveux de sa petite amie. Il repensait à chaque vendredi qu'il avait passé avec elle, au premier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé à leur première rencontre, à celui qui lui avait fait prendre conscience de ce qu'Hinata représentait pour lui… Il se remémorait leur mise en couple et cette gêne qui avait disparu depuis. Instinctivement, il resserra ses bras autour d'elle, la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Elle n'était pas sa première copine, mais elle était la première avec laquelle il était pleinement lui, se fichant totalement du regard des autres, se fichant du comportement qu'il avait, ne se fiant qu'à ce qu'Hinata faisait naître en lui. Il se sentait parfaitement apaisé quand il la tenait dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas mentià son meilleur ami, les sentiments qu'il avait pour Hinata étaient intenses et se renforçaient chaque jour.

Alors que la musique qui leur parvenait en fond sonore changeait de rythme, Hinata restait blottie contre Shikamaru, continuant leur slow. Elle frissonna en sentant le souffle de son copain caresser sa joue.

_ Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Le cœur d'Hinata rata un battement. Cessant leur danse, elle se décolla de son torse et capta son regard, accusant qu'il était aussi surpris qu'elle de son aveu. Shikamaru se sentit gêné. N'ayant jamais dit ces mots à aucune fille et n'ayant pas prévu de lui avouer ses sentiments maintenant, il rougit faiblement et rit nerveusement. Hinata se mordilla la lèvre sans cacher son sourire, heureuse.

_ P'tain, jura-t-il en détournant le regard. J'me sens con, là…

Hinata sourit à sa gêne et l'obligea à la regarder de nouveau. Rougissante, elle lui retourna ses sentiments avant de l'embrasser avec sa douceur habituelle, anéantissant sa gêne. Elle sentit les mains de Shikamaru la presser contre lui, collant son corps au sien. Leur baiser devint plus langoureux, éveillant autant d'émotions chez Shikamaru qu'en Hinata. Elle haleta quand il cessa de l'embrasser.

Shikamaru garda les paupières closes, tentant de se ressaisir. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à canaliser le désir qu'elle éveillait en lui et même si Hinata n'était plus choquée quand elle le ressentait, il ne voulait en aucun cas brûler les étapes ou la forcer à quoi que ce soit. Il voulut donc la freiner quand elle reprit ses lèvres, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps et l'attira avec elle sur le lit.

_ Hinata, souffla-t-il.

Ouvrant les yeux, il découvrit Hinata sous lui et rougissante comme jamais. Elle le regardait avec des yeux pétillants.

_ J'ai envie de toi et c'est pas facile de résister. J'veux pas faire le con, te brusquer ou te forcer à quoi que ce soit.

_ J'ai confiance en toi, assura-t-elle.

_ Pas moi, rit-il nerveusement. J'ai peur d'aller trop loin et que tu regrettes.

_ Et moi j'ai envie que tu ailles plus loin.

Il ne lâcha pas son regard, n'y décelant aucune hésitation. Hinata pressa sur sa nuque pour reprendre leur baiser. Elle n'osait pas dire ce qu'elle ressentait, ce désir qu'il faisait naître en elle, alors elle l'embrassa de façon à ce qu'il le ressente.

Prenant pleinement possession de cette bouche tentatrice pour répondre à l'ardeur de sa copine, Shikamaru glissa sa main sur la cuisse d'Hinata, remontant d'un effleurement sous sa robe. Il adorait sentir ces frissons lui parcourir l'échine, cette bouffée de chaleur l'envahir, cette montée d'adrénaline… Il la désirait.

Hinata était tout émoustillée par l'ardeur de Shikamaru, sa façon si particulière de l'embrasser et cette chaleur qui la submergeait. Elle glissa ses mains sur lui, soulevant son tee-shirt et caressant sa peau aussi douce que chaude, le sentant frissonner.

Il lâcha ses lèvres et s'éloigna d'elle pour retirer complètement son tee-shirt, souriant en voyant Hinata rougir de le voir ainsi. Il revint vers elle et susurra :

_ Tu m'arrêtes n'importe quand.

_ Oui.

À peine avait-elle soufflé son approbation qu'il l'embrassa. Hinata frissonna sous son toucheret eut une furieuse envie de retirer sa robe. Shikamaru sembla lire dans ses pensées. Il remonta le tissu au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait la peau douce et opaline sous ses doigts. Voyant qu'il n'osait pas la lui retirer entièrement, elle s'extirpa et le fit pour lui, croisant son regard d'un noir profond qui la fit préméditer ses mots :

_ T'es vraiment belle.

Elle sourit en rougissant et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure quand il glissa son regard sur elle, découvrant ses dessous en dentelle violine. Elle en profita pour caresser timidement son torse jusqu'à venir défaire la ceinture de son regard que Shikamaru lui redonna était empli autant de surprise que d'envie. La laissant faire, il vint capturer ses lèvres, tremblant d'excitation. Il sourit contre sa bouche en la sentant sedébattre pour lui retirer son jeanet l'aida.

Hinata avait horriblement chaud, tout son corps tremblait et son bas-ventre se contracta quand elle sentit le désir de son petit ami contre sa cuisse, lui arrachant un soupir qui plut, à Shikamaru. Il sentit ses mains caresser la peau de son bas-ventre avant qu'elle ne passe sous l'élastique de son boxer. Il frissonna.

Hinata le sentit se crisper quand elle le prit en main et s'inquiéta :

_ J'te fais mal ?

_ Non, souffla-t-il.

Elle entreprit alors de faire de lents va-et-vient, ne sachantcomment exactement procéder. C'était la première fois qu'elle touchait ainsi un garçon et la sensation était autant grisante qu'effrayante. Le ressentant, Shikamaru lâcha ses lèvres et la guida par des murmures qu'il lui chuchota à l'oreille. Elle suivitses directives et sentit son corps frissonner lorsqu'il mordilla tendrement la peau de son cou.

Fermant les yeux, Shikamaru lécha et embrassa cette peau opaline qu'il sillonna jusqu'à retrouver sa bouche. Il caressa ses hanches, enivré par elle. Son cœur battait à une vitesse affolante et c'est par manque d'air qu'il lâcha les lèvres d'Hinata. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent et leurs fronts se collèrent. Il garda les paupières closes, inconscient du regard qu'elle lui portait.

Hinata pouvait lire le plaisir qu'elle lui procurait sur son visage et s'en délecta avec envie. Elle intensifia ses caresses et l'entendit retenir un gémissement qui la grisa. Elle avait chaud. Shikamaru resserra son emprise sur ses hanches en saisissant de nouveau ses lèvres. Plus elle le masturbait, plus il sentait son corps répondre à cette envie, ce besoin de la sentir plus près de lui, de ne faire qu'un avec elle.

Shikamaru effleura sa poitrine d'une main tremblante. Il la glissa ensuite sur son ventre jusqu'à passer sous la dentelle. Il sourit quand elle hoqueta et il se montra doux pour lui rendre ce plaisir qu'elle lui procurait.

Il se délecta de l'entendre soupirer et retenir des gémissements. Ce fut nettement plus agréable que toutes les fois où il en avait rêvé et durant de longues minutes, ils s'abandonnèrent l'un à l'autre par ces caresses lancinantes.

Quand ils atteignirent tous deux le summum du plaisir, ils s'offrirent un long et tendre baiser avant que Shikamaru n'accroche son regard brillant, amplifié par les rougissements. Il sourit, lui embrassa le bout du nez puis étira son bras jusqu'au chevet pour lui attraper des mouchoirs, bénissant muettement que Sasuke leur ait octroyé la chambre d'Itachi.

Hinata s'essuya la main, ressentant une gêne intense d'avoir ainsi touché son petit ami. Elle craignait aussi de ne pas avoir été assez expérimentée pour le combler réellement. Ignorant ses doutes, Shikamaru la fit se blottir contre lui quand elle reposa la boîte de mouchoir. Il caressa distraitement son épaule.

_ Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.

_ Oui… Et toi ?

Il se décala d'elle en entendant le tressautement de sa voix, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il passa sa main dans les longs cheveux totalement décoiffés de sa copine et lui sourit pour la rassurer.

_ C'est quoi qui te gêne ?

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, toujours autant surprise par la facilité avec laquelle il lisait en elle et avoua, du bout des lèvres, qu'elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir été à la hauteur de ses attentes et qu'elle craignait qu'il soit déçu de ne pas avoir été plus loin. Il sourit.

_ Tu te tortures pour rien, affirma-t-il. Ça m'a plu, vraiment, beaucoup même.

Son sourire la fit rougir.

_ Tu m'as même surpris, je n'm'attendais vraiment pas à ça ! Et, ajouta-t-il en lui offrant un chaste baiser, on ira plus loin petit à petit… J'ai plein de trucs à te faire découvrir avant !

Elle rit discrètement à son ton taquin et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle bénissait le vendredi 6 avril et ce compromis qui les avaient liés. Elle ne regrettait pas de s'être longtemps cru amoureuse de Naruto, sans quoi, elle n'aurait peut-être jamais rencontré ce garçon pour qui son cœur battait et avec qui elle se sentait entière, heureuse.

Finalement, un peu de déception et de précipitation n'étaient pas qu'une mauvaise chose !

* * *

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 _Et voilà^^ Mon three-shot devait se terminer ainsi mais…_

 _J'aimerais vous offrir un épilogue, histoire de clôturer cette romance, qu'en dites-vous ?_

 _Gros bisous^^_

 _Sakka_


	4. Chapter 4

_Coucou mes amours de lecteurs^^ Vous allez bien ?_

 _Et voilà l'épilogue que je vous avais suggéré ! J'ai mis du temps à vous l'écrire parce que j'effaçais et réécrivais, pas satisfaite de mon texte ! Avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, réponses aux reviews !_

 _ **Malyss64 :**_ _coucou genin, merci pour ton adorable review *-* Je voulais faire du lime sans du lemon^^ Gros bisous_

 _ **Kajol :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Mais de rien, c'est avec plaisir^^ Ah ah, je te laisse découvrir cette épilogue ;) Merci pour tes vœux ;) Gros bisous_

 _ **FuryFury :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) Ravie que mon histoire t'ais plu^^ Voilà l'épilogue ! Merci à toi de m'avoir lu^^ Bisous_

 _ **KisaAkisara :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) J'ai pris tes 7 voix en compte :P Bisous_

 _ **Cicidy :**_ _coucou, merci pour ta review ;) MDR, tu m'as trop fait rire^^ Je t'offre un autre bout de gâteau ;) Ravie que t'ais aimé^^ Bisous_

* * *

 _Merci à tous ceux qui ont follow ou mis « Dangereux compromis » en favori^^ Un grand merci aux reviewers )_

* * *

 _Merci à ma bêta_ _ **Yasei No Aijin**_ _pour ses corrections *-*_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 **Shika-Hina**

 **Dangereux compromis**

 **Volet 4 : Épilogue**

 _*5 ANS PLUS TARD*_

 _*Samedi 30 mars*_

Hinata fulminait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et les sourcils froncés, elle fusillait du regard Shikamaru. Celui-ci soutenait son agression visuelle avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, amusé. Il avait rarement l'occasion de voir sa petite amieen colère –surtout contre lui- et la voir ainsi en cet instant était autant amusant que réconfortant. Devant une telle désinvolture, Hinata sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez.

_ T'as pas l'impression que ton sourire est déplacé là ? vociféra-t-elle.

Shikamaru se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas agrandir son sourire, ce qui la fit taper du pied de mécontentement. Il prit quelques secondes pour retrouver son sérieux et plaider sa cause :

_ Ce n'est que partie remise. J'appellerai le restaurant, Chôji nous réservera une table pour le prochain week-end. L'anniversaire de ta sœur est plus important, non ?

_ Non, affirma-t-elle.

Il sourit sans s'en cacher en sachant qu'elle disait cela uniquement pour le contredire. Il savait qu'elle était sincèrement déçue de devoir mettre une croix sur leur soirée en amoureux –ou tout du moins, de la reporter- pour se retrouver en plein repas de famille. Même si son entente avec son père était bien différente de ce qu'elle avait connu durant ses années de collège et de lycée, il savait aussi qu'elle tenait vraiment à fêter leur rencontre seul à seule, tout comme lui.

Il s'approcha d'elle, la faisant détourner le regard, et l'enlaça sans qu'elle n'y réponde, gardant les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il y jeta un œil, se régalant toujours de voir son décolleté gonfler par la pression de ses bras. Il la pressa légèrement contre lui, souhaitant qu'elle le regarde, mais il n'obtint pas cette faveur, ce qui le fit soupirer.

_ Je réserverai pour le 8 juin, insista-t-il. C'est notre vraie date, celle-là.

_ Fais comme tu veux.

_ Hina, soupira-t-il. Ça fait deux mois que tu me saoules avec le cadeau de ta sœur, tu n'peux pas me faire croire que son anniversaire te met en colère !

_ Pas son anniversaire, répliqua-t-elle en lui offrant son regard. C'est le week-end que papa a choisi pour le fêter qui m'énerve ! Elle est née le 27 mars, pas le 6 avril ! À croire qu'il l'a fait exprès… Il aurait pu le faire ce week-end !

_ Il est en déplacement.

_ T'es de son côté ou du mien, là ?

Elle se défit de ses bras en disant cela, blessée que son petit ami prenne la défense de son père au lieu de compatir à sa déception. Souhaitant s'occuper pour faire passer sa colère, elle entreprit de faire un brin de vaisselle sous le regard de Shikamaru. Il la regardait de dos, hésitant.

Hiashi lui avait mis des bâtons dans les roues en lui annonçant qu'ils fêteraient les dix-neuf ans d'Hanabi le samedi où il avait prévu une soirée spéciale avec Hinata. Mais le fait que Hiashi ait invité Yoshino pour ce dîner, avait équilibré la balance. Et puis, bien qu'Hinata y réagissait mal, il savait qu'elle n'était pas assez égoïste pour préférer leur soirée à l'anniversaire de sa sœur.

Il baissa le regard sur le carrelage de la cuisine, cherchant comment calmer la tension de sa copine et lui faire oublier sa déception. Une mission qui s'avéra compliquée et qui le laissa sans solution. Il soupira au moment où Hinata éteignit l'eau. Elle s'essuya les mains et quitta la cuisine sans lui accorder de regard supplémentaire. Soupirant de nouveau, Shikamaru la suivit jusqu'à la chambre.

Il resta dans l'embrasure de la porte, croisa les bras sur son torse et fronça les sourcils en la voyant ramasser quelques affaires qu'elle mit dans son gros sac. Il n'appréciait pas du tout la tournure des évènements. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se fâchaient, mais c'était la première fois qu'Hinata mettait fin à leur dispute en préparant son sac.

_ J'peux savoir ce que tu fais ? s'énerva-t-il.

_ J'vais passer la semaine chez mon père, répondit-elle sans le regarder. Il se plaint que je sois tout le temps chez toi et puis…

Elle cessa tout mouvement et se tourna pour le regarder en terminant sa phrase :

_ M'occuper de l'anniversaire d'Hanabi me fera penser à autre chose que notre tête à tête tombé à l'eau !

Shikamaru garda le silence, mais Hinata n'eut pas besoin qu'il réplique pour voir qu'il était, à son tour, en colère. Son regard était dur, ses sourcils froncés et il se pinçait les lèvres pour s'empêcher de répliquer. Elle reprit ce qu'elle faisait quelques secondes avant et Shikamaru respira profondément. Cependant, il ne put garder le silence plus longtemps.

_ Au cas où tu l'ignorerais, j'te signale que ça me fait autant chier que toi.

Hinata ne répondit pas, se contentant de se mordre la lèvre une seconde. Shikamaru ne montrait pas toujours d'empathie, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il n'en avait pas et elle le savait très bien. Tout comme elle savait que cette soirée lui tenait à cœur autant qu'à elle.

Fermant son sac, elle respira fortement et se tourna pour faire face à son copain qui avait disparu, lui faisant hausser les sourcils. Laissant ses affaires sur le lit, elle quitta la chambre et le trouva affalé sur le canapé à zapper les programmes télévisés. Shikamaru sentit son regard sur lui et l'ignora. Il était énervé qu'elle le punisse de sa présence pour le report de leur soirée, maudissant muettement Hiashi.

_ Shika…, tenta Hinata avant d'être coupée.

_ Vas-y, va préparer l'anniversaire de ta sœur.

Hinata se mordilla la lèvre. Dans ce genre de moment, parler avec Shikamaru devenait compliqué. Sachant qu'il n'écouterait pas ses excuses avant d'être calmé, elle n'ajouta rien et retourna dans la chambre où elle défit son sac. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle renifla pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

Cette soirée en amoureux représentait beaucoup pour elle, ils fêteraient leur cinquième année depuis leur rencontre et à ses yeux, cela avait plus de valeur que le 8 juin. Sans cette rencontre fortuite, elle ne serait pas celle qu'elle était devenue depuis et elle ne partagerait pas sa vie avec Shikamaru. Ces pensées l'envahissaient d'autant plus depuis qu'elle avait commencé son stage dans son ancien lycée avec le professeur Yûhi.

Son année de première et de terminale n'avaient pas été plus riches en amitié que son année de seconde, mais le fait qu'elle se soit orientée en Littéraire et qu'elle ait gardé contact avec Ino et Sakura lui avaient suffi pour terminer son lycée avec le sourire. Elle avait obtenu son BAC et avait été sincèrement félicitée, que ce soit par son copain et ses amies ou par son père.

Depuis, elle avait eu sa Licence et continuait sur un Master avec l'intention de devenir professeur –ce que Shikamaru avait accueilli avec un sourire salace en disant qu'elle allait réaliser son fantasme !

Sa très nette amélioration scolaire, l'obtention de ses diplômes et son choix de carrière avaient déclenché un changement dans son entente avec son père. Hiashi ne lui avait plus fait de remontrances dévalorisantes, se contentant de la féliciter, de la conseiller, de l'encourager…

Cela lui avait fait un bien fou d'enfin obtenir l'attention de son père comme elle le souhaitait. Cela lui avait aussi permis de comprendre un peu mieux cet homme qu'elle avait admiré durant toute son enfance et dorénavant, elle était bien plus naturelle avec lui.

Et puis, il y avait aussi son amitié avec Ino et Sakura. La première tenait maintenant la boutique de fleurs _Yamanaka_ –ayant terminé son apprentissage- et la deuxième continuait ses études de médecine, se spécialisant dans la chirurgie. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient toujours respecté son caractère réservé et timide, se contentant de la conseiller et de la rassurer. Cela avait suffi pour qu'elle ne craigne plus le regard des autres et qu'elle s'assume entièrement. Même si elle restait la même, elle ne se laissait plus freiner par ses angoisses ou ses complexes, pour le plus grand bonheur de son copain.

Et en remettant les pieds dans son ancien lycée pour son stage, en sillonnant les couloirs, en remontant sur le toit, elle avait inconsciemment fait un bilan sur ces cinq dernières années. Elle était fière d'elle et surtout, elle était parfaitement consciente que tout cela, elle le devait à Shikamaru.

Sans leur rencontre, sans leur compromis, elle ne se serait jamais améliorée scolairement, elle n'aurait pas fait la connaissance d'Ino et de Sakura, elle n'aurait pas pris confiance en elle, elle n'aurait pas vécu cette histoire d'amour qui durait depuis cinq belles années et qu'elle voulait faire perdurer encore et encore.

Elle respira profondément en fermant les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Shikamaru de devoir repousser leur tête à tête et elle comprenait qu'il soit énervé de la voir faire son sac par déception.

Elle replaça ses affaires dans l'armoire puis sourit en caressant le tissu fluide de la robe violine qu'Ino lui avait donné après la fête chez les parents de Sasuke. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais remise et avait l'intention de la revêtir pour leur soirée en amoureux.

Décidée à se faire pardonner auprès de son copain, elle referma les portes de l'armoire et quitta la chambre pour rejoindre le salon. Shikamaru n'avait pas bougé du canapé, regardant un documentaire animalier –ce qui avait le don de le détendre. Elle sourit et vint vers lui, forçant pour s'asseoir à cheval sur ses cuisses.

Bien qu'il grogna sa désapprobation à cette intrusion –étant toujours fâché-, il la laissa faire, mais évita son regard. Hinata glissa ses bras autour de son cou et vint lui embrasser tendrement la joue.

_ Désolée, murmura-t-elle.

Shikamaru esquissa un sourire qu'elle ne vit pas, mais qu'elle devina quand il enlaça sa taille pour la serrer contre lui.

_ Refais plus jamais ton sac, exigea-t-il.

_ Promis, sourit-elle.

Elle se décolla légèrement pour pouvoir le regarder, accusant son sourire qu'elle lui rendit avant de l'embrasser avec sa douceur habituelle. Shikamaru s'y montra réceptif, à vrai dire, c'était ce qu'il préférait dans leur dispute : la réconciliation. Ils se disputaient rarement et la plupart du temps pour des futilités. Il avait pu constater, depuis qu'il était avec Hinata, que son manque d'engagement dans les disputes avait eu l'effet inverse de ce qu'il avait longtemps espéré.

C'était principalement pour cette raison que ses anciennes copines l'avaient quitté en le qualifiant d'insensible. Ce que lui considérait comme une façon d'apaiser les tensions et d'éviter le conflit était considéré comme un manque d'intérêt par ses vis-à-vis.

Avec Hinata, les disputes lui avaient toujours paru inévitables parce qu'il lui était inconcevable qu'elle reste fâchée contre lui tout comme il lui était impossible de rester fâché contre elle.

Hinata lâcha ses lèvres pour dessiner sa mâchoire et glisser dans son cou où elle lui mordilla légèrement la peau, le chatouillant. Elle sourit quand il se contracta et réitéra sa chatouille, lui arrachant un léger rire et une faible protestation. Taquine, elle continua dans sa lancée et rit aux éclats quand Shikamaru la renversa sur le canapé pour se venger en lui chatouillant les hanches.

Il s'amusa de la voir se tortiller sous lui en le suppliant d'arrêter et finit par abdiquer à sa demande. Essoufflée, Hinata le regarda en souriant avant de lui retirer l'élastique qui tenait ses cheveux dans lesquelselle passa ses doigts.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? rit-il. Rends-moi mon élastique.

_ Non, t'es trop sexy comme ça.

Shikamaru haussa les sourcils alors qu'elle rougissait de son aveu en souriant de plus belle. Séduit, il vint capturer ses lèvres, glissant sa main sous son chemisier alors qu'elle glissait les siennes sur son dos jusqu'à venir lui caresser les fesses.

Au moment où Shikamaru voulutdéboutonner son chemisier, trois coups furent donnés à la porte d'entrée, le faisant soupirer.

_ Tu attends quelqu'un ? demanda Hinata d'un chuchotement.

_ Non, répondit-il en embrassant son cou. On n'est pas là de toute façon, peu importe qui c'est, il repassera.

Hinata sourit et les coups résonnèrent de nouveau, la faisant insister. Shikamaru soupira puis grogna dans le cou de sa copine :

_ Rhof, y a intérêt à ce que ce soit important.

Il se redressa et quitta le canapé, attrapant l'élastique que lui tendit Hinata. Alors qu'elle se redressait à son tour pour réajuster son chemisier, elle suivit son copain des yeux, le voyant rattacher ses cheveux avant d'ouvrir à Ino. Le Nara soupira une énième fois, murmurant entre ses dents un « galère » qui fit sourire Hinata. Celle-ci accueillit son amie blonde qui s'excusa de son intrusion :

_ J'suis désolée, je dérange peut-être ?

_ Oui, répondit Shikamaru.

_ Non, rassure-toi, répondit la brune en même temps.

Hinata lui jeta un regard réprobateur qu'il ignora pour aller sur le balcon fumer une cigarette pendant qu'elle offrait un thé à Ino.

L'appartement appartenait à Shikamaru, mais Ino savait qu'Hinata y vivait presque tous les jours de l'année, c'est pourquoi quand elle voulait voir son amie elle venait directement ici et non chez monsieur Hyûga.

Acceptant le thé, elle remercia Hinata qui s'empressa de la questionner sur sa mine penaude.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_ Non, ça va, assura Ino avant de grimacer. Okay, non ça n'va pas, enfin…

Ino se mordilla la lèvre avant de se confier à Hinata qui écarquilla ses yeux emplis de joie en apprenant que son amie était enceinte. Cependant, elle perdit vite son sourire en voyant qu'Ino ne semblait pas heureuse de cette nouvelle.

Cela faisait six ans qu'Ino et Saï étaient ensemble, ils allaient se marier dans quatre mois et tous deux avaient la situation adéquate pour accueillir un enfant. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi Ino semblait si mal, elle la questionna en la rassurant :

_ Un enfant est la plus belle chose qui puisse vous arriver Ino, pourquoi ça t'inquiètes autant ?

_ C'était pas prévu, se confia-t-elle. Je ne sais pas comment l'annoncer à Saï et puis, je vais grossir et j'ai peur de ne plus rentrer dans ma robe pour juillet.

Hinata sourit en comprenant que ce n'était pas ce bébé à venir qui la stressait mais la réaction de son fiancé. Elle prit Ino dans ses bras et la rassura comme elle en avait besoin.

Shikamaru les rejoignit dans la cuisine à cet instant et, voyant la situation, il oublia que sa meilleure amie venait d'interrompre sa réconciliation avec Hinata et s'inquiéta. Ino lui fit part de la nouvelle, rassurée de le voir sourire de bonheur et la féliciter. Puis elle lui partagea ses craintes et Shikamaru se joignit à Hinata pour la rassurer.

Savoir que son meilleur ami s'enthousiasmait de cette grossesse rassura grandement Ino, même si Shikamaru et Saï n'avaient pas le même caractère, ils étaient tous deux des hommes. Elle retrouva donc le sourire et prit confiance pour annoncer la nouvelle à son fiancé.

Content qu'Ino se sente mieux, Shikamaru jeta un regard à Hinata et lui sourit quand elle y répondit, lisant dans ses yeux que leur réconciliation n'était que partie remise.

* * *

 _*Samedi 6 avril*_

Hinata quitta la voiture en grimaçant, suivie de près par Shikamaru qui souriait. Comme chaque fois qu'ils allaient chez monsieur Hyûga, il avait passé une grande partie du repas à parler affaires avec Hiashi. Hinata n'allait pas s'en plaindre –à vrai dire, elle adorait le fait que son copain et son père s'entendent aussi bien-, elle s'était même plutôt amusée avec Yoshino, Tenten et Hanabi. Si la future professeure ne souriait pas contrairement à son copain, c'était parce qu'elle avait affreusement mal aux pieds.

Elle avait assorti sa robe violine en satin fluide avec des escarpins noirs à hauts talons et comme Hanabi avait mis de la musique et que Shikamaru la trouvait diablement sexy, elle avait dansé à de nombreuses reprises. Maintenant, elle détestait ses escarpins noirs et marchait comme sur un sol amovible, ce qui rendait la situation très cocasse pour Shikamaru et qui expliquait les grimaces de la souffrante.

_ Arrête de te moquer, le supplia-t-elle avec une esquisse de sourire.

_ Enlève-les, lui suggéra-t-il d'un rire bref.

_ J'vais effiler mes bas !

Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel et vint la soulever dans ses bras, lui arrachant un cri de surprise avant qu'elle n'enroule ses bras à sa nuque et ses jambes à sa taille. Il fut satisfait de la voir sourire et entra dans l'immeuble sous sa réplique taquine :

_ Hm, je devrais mettre des talons hauts plus souvent !

_ Et moi j'devrais m'inscrire à une salle de sport.

Hinata fut faussement outrée, le faisant sourire.

_ Est-ce que tu insinues que je suis lourde ?

_ Non, que t'as pris du poids, rit-il.

Il s'amusa de sa petite tape sur l'omoplate et appela l'ascenseur en l'embrassant chastement, lui affirmant qu'elle lui faisait toujours autant d'effet. Il se régala de la voir rougir et la reposa au sol quand l'appareil sonna son arrivée. Hinata grimaça de nouveau et retira ses talons en entrant dans la cabine.

_ J'aime l'idée d'être un homme, sourit Shikamaru en appuyant sur leur étage.

_ Macho !

Shikamaru esquissa un sourire et vint la prendre dans ses bras pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

_ Le macho n'a pas oublié notre soirée ! Un bain en amoureux, ça te dit ?

Hinata se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en hochant la tête en approbation, satisfaite qu'il ait pensé à quelque chose qu'elle aimait. Elle entoura sa nuque de ses bras et vint l'embrasser langoureusement. Cela l'avait toujours amusée que son copain adore siester durant des heures au soleil, mais qu'il n'aimait pas rester plus de dix minutes dans un bain chaud.

La sonnerie indiquant qu'ils étaient au troisième étage mit fin à leur baiser et Hinata rougit fortement en voyant leur voisine les regarder avec de grands yeux ronds depuis les portes de l'ascenseur. Gênée, elle la salua d'une petite voix :

_ Bonsoir madame Utatane.

_ Bonsoir, répondit-elle plus froidement.

La vieille dame entra dans la cabine après qu'ils en soient sortis, tenant fermement un sac-poubelle dans la main et les fusillant d'un regard réprobateur. Quand les portes en acier se refermèrent, Shikamaru sortit les clés de sa poche.

_ C'était pas très décent, grimaça Hinata.

_ La prochaine fois, je te prends dans l'ascenseur, elle fera peut-être une crise cardiaque !

_ Shika ! s'outra-t-elle en lui tapant l'épaule.

Il rit de sa réaction et ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Il n'avait jamais apprécié sa voisine, non pas qu'il souhaitait sincèrement qu'il lui arrive malheur, mais la voir choquée juste parce qu'ils s'embrassaient était assez comique pour qu'il en plaisante.

.

Hinata ne cessait de sourire. Alors qu'elle retirait ses bas et sa robe dans la chambre, Shikamaru avait fait couler leur bain et s'était attardé à déposer quelques bougies sur le lavabo pour créer une ambiance romantique. C'était la première fois qu'il lui faisait cela, elle en était émue. Elle ferma les yeux en sentant ses doigts caresser lentement ses bras, sortant de l'eau chaude pour masser ses épaules.

_ C'est encore mieux qu'un restaurant, sourit-elle.

Shikamaru imita son sourire avant de refaire glisser ses doigts sur ses bras. Il vint les poser sur son ventre et l'enlaça en la serrant un peu plus contre lui. Il lui embrassa la joue en fermant les yeux, appréciant l'instant. Finalement, elle avait raison : un bain à deux était agréable.

_ J'ai oublié le fond de musique, pensa-t-il à haute voix en souriant.

Entrelaçant leurs doigts, Hinata se mit à chanter « _Die with you_ » de Beyoncé, le faisant sourire de nouveau. Et ce sourire ne le quitta pas alors que sa copine lui faisait profiter de son talent caché. Il s'était promis qu'un jour il la filmerait à son insu pour que tous sachent qu'elle avait une très belle voix.

_ _I live so I can die with you_ , termina-t-elle.

_ Je t'aime.

Elle sourit et releva son visage pour l'embrasser avec douceur, aussi timidement qu'elle l'avait fait sur le toit cinq ans plus tôt. Shikamaru se laissa faire avec plaisir, répondant à ses caresses. Lorsqu'il sentit que le baiser s'enflammait, il y mit doucement fin et frotta son nez au sien.

_ Doucement, mademoiselle, j'ai réservé des bougies pour la chambre, sourit-il.

_ Hum, un deuxième round ?

Il rit mutinement et se laissa embrasser. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé son stage dans leur ancien lycée, il n'avait cessé de penser à leur première rencontre. Et puis, il avait planifié leur soirée. Il comptait l'emmener au restaurant _Akimichi_ , prendre un bain en amoureux et lui faire l'amour sur sa playlist préférée. Hiashi ayant ruiné le dîner, il avait écourté l'anniversaire pour terminer leur soirée comme il se doit. Le 8 juin était pour bientôt.

* * *

 _*Samedi 8 juin*_

Se massant les tempes, Hinata ferma les yeux, se demandant si son amie était nerveuse à cause du mariage dans un mois ou si elle était juste totalement détraquée par ses hormones en fusion ?! Elle jeta un regard à Sakura qui se tenait la tête à deux mains, penchée en avant, les coudes sur les genoux. A l'évidence, même la future chirurgienne partageait ses pensées.

Tripotant frénétiquement son mouchoir en papier, Ino versait de grosses larmes en grimaçant, laissant couler son mascara.

_ C'est pas de ma faute, geignit-elle. C'est plus fort que moi ! Et puis Saï m'en achète tout le temps alors je grossis, c'est normal ! Vous pouvez pas comprendre, si je vois un Snikers… faut que je le mange.

_ C'est pas grave Ino, on va faire des coutures, tenta Sakura d'une voix lasse.

Hinata jeta un regard à la future mariée qui avait cessé de pleurer pour regarder Sakura avec étonnement. Hinata dû ravaler son sourire amusé qui fut rapidement chassé par l'éclat de rire de la blonde qui ne ressemblait à rien à moitié vêtue de sa robe de mariage trop petite.

Étonnées à leur tour, Hinata et Sakura se jetèrent un regard avant de rire doucement, contaminéespar celui d'Ino.

_ Ah…, soupira la fiancée en essuyant ses larmes. Merci Sakura, je me sens mieux !

Elle se leva en laissant la robe glisser de ses jambes jusqu'à atterrir sur le sol. Elle l'enjamba, pas le moins du monde gênée d'être en sous-vêtement, et alla enfiler un peignoir en clamant :

_ J'vais choisir une autre robe !

De nouveau, Hinata et Sakura échangèrent un regard, toutes deux presque désespérées de devoir tout recommencer, surtout en sachant Ino difficile à souhait. Elles grimacèrent et partirent chacune de leur côté à la recherche du bonheur de leur amie. Être témoins de la mariée avait quelques inconvénients !

Pendant que Sakura s'attaquait aux robes spéciales grossesses, Hinata flânait parmi celles qu'elle aurait choisies pour elle-même, bien qu'elles n'étaient pas du goût d'Ino. Pourtant, elle était persuadée que ces robes lui iraient comme un gant. Ino était grande avec de longues jambes et même enceinte de quatre mois -et en surdose de Snikers-, elle avait une silhouette longiligne.

Son regard s'arrêta sur une robe longue et fluide. Le tissu satiné écru n'avait comme frivolité que les strass qui ornaient les fines bretelles. Elle saisit le cintre et porta la robe à la fiancée en appelant Sakura.

Les deux amies d'enfance détaillèrent le choix de la brune. Sakura la trouvait vraiment simple et essaya de visualiser Ino dedans. Cette dernière grimaçait d'hésitation. La robe était belle de simplicité, mais elle voulait ressembler à une princesse au moins une fois dans sa vie ! Et puis, son ventre bien rebondit allait se voir… Bon, elle pourrait manger quelques Snikers supplémentaires, c'était l'avantage…

_ Essaye-la au moins, tenta Hinata devant son hésitation.

Ino acquiesça et prit la robe pour aller s'enfermer dans une cabine d'essayage. Sakura approuva la robe d'un hochement de tête, lui offrant un regard d'où perçait l'espoir de voir sa meilleure amie enfin satisfaite. Hinata espérait la même chose et retint son souffle quand Ino revint vers elles.

La robe lui allait à la perfection, dessinant sobrement son ventre et mettant son visage en valeur. Affichant un immense sourire, la future mariée tourna sur elle-même sous le sourire de ses amies quipartageaient son bonheur et leur soulagement.

Sentant son portable vibrer, Hinata s'excusa et s'éloigna pour décrocher. Ino continua de s'émerveiller du choix de la future professeure devant une Sakura totalement convaincue. Celle-ci imagina d'emblée la coiffure qu'il faudrait à la blonde et lui en donna les détails.

_ Hm, acquiesça Ino en visualisant, comme sur le portrait que Saï a fait à notre rencontre ?

_ Ah ouais ? s'étonna Sakura.

_ J'y vais les filles, Shika est là, les coupa Hinata en revenant vers elles.

_ Okay ma biche, sourit Ino.

Hinata les avait déjà prévenues que cet essayage serait écourté pour elle, sans avoir eu besoin de leur en donner la raison. Elles ne pouvaient ignorer leur anniversaire de couple et, grâce à Chôji –qui s'était fait cuisiné aux petits oignons-, Ino avait un résumé de ce que son meilleur ami avait prévu. L'ayant évidemment raconté à la future chirurgienne.

_ On se voit demain pour le gâteau, rappela Sakura avec un sourire complice à celui de la blonde.

_ J'oublie pas, bisou les filles !

Hinata quitta la boutique spécialisée dans les robes et les costumes de mariage pour rejoindre le parking. Elle grimpa dans la voiture et offrit un baiser à son copain avant qu'il ne démarre pour prendre la route.

_ Alors, où tu m'emmènes ? enquêta la brune.

_ Ah ah, c'est une surprise, ma puce.

Hinata fit une moue dans l'espoir de le faire parler, mais elle ne reçut qu'un sourire amusé.

Elle avait tenté de soutirer des informations à Chôji mais ce dernier était incroyablement fidèle à son meilleur ami ! Elle s'était alors dit qu'Ino devait savoir quelque chose. Malheureusement, la fleuriste lui avait soutenu le contraire, tout comme Sakura. Et même si elle avait eu du mal à les croire, elle n'avait pas obtenu ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas les surprises, mais Shikamaru l'avait déjà agréablement étonnée le 6 avril dernier, lui offrant une soirée romantique et très sensuelle qu'elle ne risquait pas d'oublier de sitôt. Alors elle avait du mal à croire qu'il pouvait faire « encore mieux » comme il s'en était vanté.

Elle s'était imaginée qu'il avait bien changé leur réservation au restaurant Akimichi comme il lui avait dit. Cependant, il n'en prenait pas la direction.

_ Aller, dis-moi, où tu m'emmènes ?

_ Dans une salle de classe, répondit-il en souriant. J'ai une année d'avance, mais avec un bureau, un tableau et quelques craies, mon fantasme devrait se réaliser, non ?

Elle lui jeta un regard en coin qui le fit rire avant qu'il ne tourne à gauche à l'intersection. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'il prenait bel et bien la route de leur ancien lycée alors elle lui octroya un autre regard, septique cette fois. Il l'ignora en gardant son sourire. Elle n'était pas contre l'idée de réaliser son fantasme comme il disait, mais elle avait imaginé autre chose.

Il se gara sur le parking désert du lycée et quitta la voiture. Hinata le suivit, cachant une petite déception. Pour éviter de penser qu'elle aurait préféré se retrouver au restaurant, elle tenta de prendre une voix enjouée en lui demandant comment il avait eu les clés du lycée.

_ Asuma me les a filées, répondit-il simplement en ouvrant les grilles.

Elle aurait pu s'en douter. Shikamaru avait toujours gardé contact avec leur ancien professeur de mathématiques. Elle le laissa prendre sa main, entrelaçant leurs doigts, et le suivit dans la cour, regardant le cerisier avec un léger sourire.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment sous l'amusement de Shikamaru qui plaidait que ce serait assez comique qu'ils choisissent la salle de français de madame Yûhi, recevant une tape sur l'épaule. Si elle s'amusait à coucher avec son copain dans la salle qu'elle fréquentait pour son stage, elle serait peu concentrée. D'accord, il ne lui restait qu'un mois à peine avant la fin de son stage et son année de Master, mais tout de même !

Cherchant la salle adéquate, Hinata suivit Shikamaru à travers les couloirs. Sa petite déception commençait à disparaître, car se retrouver avec lui dans le lycée, comme cinq ans auparavant, lui rappelait toutes ces fois où ils s'étaient croisés au détour d'un couloir, échangeant un sourire sans que personne ne les remarque.

Elle s'accrocha au bras de son petit ami qui bifurqua à droite et grimpa à l'étage.

Hinata ne cacha pas son sourire quand elle comprit qu'il la conduisait sur le toit, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine comme ce 8 juin où il lui avait demandé un câlin. Elle s'amusa de le voir mettre un coup de pied dans la porte en fer qui s'ouvrit d'un grincement et le taquina en lui disant qu'il lui manquait plus qu'une cigarette à la bouche pour revenir cinq ans en arrière. Il sourit.

_ Il lui manque un tableau et un bureau à ta salle declasse, là ! sourit-elle.

Il rit mutinement et vint la prendre dans ses bras, révélant qu'il se fichait totalement de son idée de fantasme. Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et Hinata lui offrit un autre sourire.

_ Pourquoi tu m'as emmenée ici, alors ? chuchota-t-elle presque.

_ Parce que j'ai un autre compromis à te proposer.

Hinata haussa les sourcils, se demandant quel compromis il aurait à lui soumettre. Attentive, elle attendit qu'il lui en fasse part, caressant distraitement sa nuque.

_ Cette fois, t'auras le droit d'en parler et y aura pas de restriction comme « on se voit uniquement en dehors du lycée », sourit-il.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, amusée autant que lui et sentant une certaine nervosité chez son copain. Celui-ci s'humecta les lèvres avant de reprendre.

_ J'avais préparé tout un discours mais…, sourit-il de gêne en ayant oublié ce qu'il voulait dire et qu'il avait écrit sur une feuille à son bureau.

Il n'affrontait son regard que par intermittence et se racla la gorge en la défaisant de ses bras, plongeant une main dans sa poche. Quand Hinata vit l'écrin noir qu'il en sortit, ses yeux s'humidifièrent et elle se mordilla la lèvre.

_ Tu m'as dit que tu voulais qu'on y aille doucement, tu te rappelles ?

Elle hocha la tête en approbation alors qu'il tripotait l'écrin de ses doigts tremblants.

_ Et je sais que tu veux absolument finir tes études avant d'emménager à l'appart mais…, continua-t-il. L'année dernière…

Il ouvrit l'écrin, découvrant une fine bague en or blanc qui accueillait une petite émeraude sertiequi fit sourire Hinata dont les larmes menaçaient de couler.

_ … j'ai pensé à toi en achetant cette bague, reprit-il. Je voulais te l'offrir tout de suite, mais… Je n'sais pas, j'ai eu peur…

Elle n'avait pas pu les retenir plus longtemps et deux larmes passèrent la barrière de ses yeux, coulant doucement sur ses joues alors que Shikamaru se sentait de plus en plus nerveux. Il soupira un bon coup pour évacuer l'angoisse de l'entendre dire qu'elle voulait attendre et se lança :

_ Je t'aime Hinata et je veux passer chaque jour de ma vie avec toi, dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Épouse-moi.

Elle eut un rire nerveux en laissant couler d'autres larmes et vint l'enlacer en soufflant un oui qui fit redescendre toute la nervosité de son copain. Il la serra contre lui, la sentant trembler autant qu'il tremblait quelques secondes plus tôt. Il sourit quand elle clama d'une voix émue qu'elle l'aimait. Elle se dégagea légèrement de ses bras pour l'embrasser en répétant son « oui » plusieurs fois.

_ Tu seras de corvée de câlins, sourit-il.

_ Et tu seras obligé de partager mon bain de temps en temps, répliqua-t-elle.

Posant son front contre le sien, il ne lâcha pas son regard pétillant et brillant de larmes de joie. Il sourit une énième fois et l'embrassa tendrement, heureux et comblé. Hinata répondit à son baiser, ne cessant mentalement de répéter « Madame Hinata Nara ». Quand ils se séparèrent, Shikamaru ôta la bague de l'écrin et lui enfila au doigt avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse de nouveau.

* * *

Et pour les petits curieux, Hinata obtint son Master et devint professeure dans son ancien lycée deux mois avant de se marier avec Shikamaru, ses élèves l'appelèrent Nara-sensei.

L'année suivant leur mariage, ils accueillirent un petit garçon qu'ils nommèrent Hideaki (sage, excellent et intelligent). Ils lui offrirent une petite sœur deux ans plus tard qui porta le prénom de Sachiko (enfant du bonheur).

 **FIN**


End file.
